The Abandoned PikaProject
by gootube2000
Summary: I wrote this story for fun for quite a while, an I liked to know a bunch of people enjoyed it. But I felt that there were many grammatical, plot, crossover, and move mistakes. So I'm officially ending it here. Right now I have a new story in development and a remake of this one being planned out. Feel free to read it, but know it won't continue from here.
1. Chapter 1: An early start

[*Narrator voice* Young Gütter Tuben, only nine years old, has always dreamed of being a pokémon trainer, and although it isn't his his current goal, he'd rather be a pokémon master. Currently, his birthday is one month away, and in Pallet Town, he'd be able to get his trainer's license in two months. He didn't live in Pallet, but he's always heard rumors that Professor Oak knows more about pokémon than anyone else, and that Ash Ketchum was from there. Gütter had personally been a fan of Ash ever since he saw him in the Indigo League from the bleachers. And now he was gonna get a license from the same man Ash got his.]

"Gütter, we're almost there!" His mother told him.

"Allll RIGHT!"

Finally after a long day of driving, they made it. Pallet Town. They went into the house they had bought over the phone, unpacked their things, and settled down. It was still only noon, Gütter decided he would go outside and walk around he just walked between a couple of mountains when all of a sudden he heard some one shouting, and a loud kick.

"Pika-a-a-a-a-aaaaaa"

A pikachu was rolling down a hill and fast, Gütter quickly jumped out and caught it in his hands.

"Hey kid! Do me a favor, and make sure I NEVER SEE that son of a-"

"PIKA!" The pikachu shouted as it covered it's ears.

"pikachu AGAIN! And take this too!" The man then threw a pokéball and ran away.

"Was that your trainer?" Gütter said trying to make the pikachu feel better.

"Pika…" It was clear to Gütter that this pikachu had been abandoned, and injured very badly. Gütter knew this pikachu needed to be taken to a pokémon center, and fast! Gütter ran as fast as his legs could take him, carrying the pikachu to the pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy, this pikachu is has been injured very bad do you think you can help it?"

"Oh my! What happened to this pikachu?!"

"It's trainer abandoned it and kicked it down a mountain, as soon as I saw it happen I knew I needed to take it here"

"That must not be a very nice trainer, I'll take care of it right away!"

Gütter then waited patiently for that pikachu to come out, he waited by moving what he assumed was the pikachu's pokéball in his hands, and then he noticed something, it seemed a bit heavy, he opened it up and saw that there was a glob of sludge in there, not unlike one from a muk. He cleaned it out in the nearest sink, and when he was done it seemed good as new. The light above the room just turned off and nurse joy came out saying

"Everything went just fine the pikachu just needs some rest, would you by chance have it's pokéball? It would do it some good being in there."

"I think so…" He then pulled out the pokéball and said "Pikachu, return."

He watched as the pikachu simply disappeared into a red glow and went into the pokéball.

"Hmm…" Gütter said with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"I wonder what pokémon see when they're going inside a pokéball…"

"We may never know. After all, it's not like the pokémon could talk to us and explain it."

"Yeah I guess….. Well thanks Nurse Joy."

"Only doing my job. You should go home now it's getting late."

Gütter didn't even realize how late it had gotten, he turned around and saw the night sky and so he just nodded and walked out of the pokémon center so he could go back home. As soon as he got home he decided he would tell his mom about what happened tomorrow. And as he always had before going to bed, he played some peaceful music on the piano and was so tired, he fell asleep on the floor.

[*Narrator voice* And so, Gütter falls asleep for the day, what may become his pikachu is now in his possession, and it seems nothing could go wrong for now. Who is this mystery trainer? Why was he so mad at this pikachu? Who will the antagonist of this story be? And what awaits Gütter on his potentially exiting adventures? Find out in the next chapter of… The PikaProject!]


	2. Chapter 2: A new do

[Had to edit this chapter to fix a few conflicts.]

[*Narrator voice* And so… we are once again with Gütter and his new found pikachu who had been abandoned by it's trainer. Now it's time to see how Gütter's mom will react.]

A dodrio was calling out to the sky as soon as the sun rose, waking up not Gütter, but his mom. His mom always loved cooking and was well known in their old town for her smoothies, she always used a battery powered blender and was about to use it to make her famous breakfast smoothie. The blender was what woke Gütter up. He was in the kitchen in 5 seconds flat and was exited to say

"Oh boy! Breakfast smoothie!"

"Oh, good morning Gütter, I'm sorry, but I think I may barely even make a half a cup…"

"Why's that, mom?"

"This poor old blender's acting up again, and I'm afraid we can't get any batteries for it either…"

"Hey I have an idea! Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!"

"Hey there, I know we just met but do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Pika?" The pikachu questioned as it tilted it's head.

"Gimme a sec." Gütter always was a technology geek, he keeps a bag full of random wires on him at all times. "Here they are" Gütter then put two wires on the inside of the blender's casing, and two near the pikachu. "Do you think you could help us out? We just need a small spark to get these smoothies going, I'll even give you some."

The pikachu seemed a little surprised, perhaps it wasn't used to a nice tone, but it enjoyed it and agreed. "Pika!" It said cheerfully.

"Alright, we don't need too much, just a little, okay?"

"Pika. Piikaaachuuu." The pikachu (unusually) didn't shout. The smoothies were made, and the perfect combination of ingredients caused the smell to fill the room and made even the pikachu exited to have a taste.

"Well, I see you have yourself a pikachu as your first pokémon, you're already starting to sound like Ash." His mom happily noted. "Now let's see how these smoothies turned out."

"Here pikachu have a glass." Gütter politely gave the pikachu a cup full of smoothie. Gütter smiled as the pikachu hesitated to smell it. "Go ahead, try it!"

The pikachu picked up the glass and chugged the whole glass without even so much as taking a break, and let out a satisfied (and high pitched) "Cha!"

"Glad you liked it pikachu, I'm about to go to Professor Oak, wanna come?"

The pikachu became comfortable with Gütter astonishingly quick it had a good idea he was trustworthy. So it nodded as it said "Pika, pika!" And the two were off to see the well-known Professor Oak. Once they made it there, Gütter knocked on the door and said "Helooo? Is Professor Oak in?"

The professor himself came to the door and said "Why, hello there. You must be Gütter. Nice to meet you." He turned his glance to the pikachu and asked "Say, where'd you get this pikachu? You haven't even gotten your trainer's license yet."

"Yeah, I know. But just yesterday, this pikachu was abandoned and it's old trainer threw it's pokéball and told me to keep it away from him."

"Hmm… Well either way, it seems to have become quite fond of you and if you show any signs of training it well I may even consider giving you your license a bit early!"

"Wow! You really mean it?!"

"MmHmm. But for now, what did you come here for?"

"I came to ask you some questions."

"Well, I'd be delighted to answer them. Ask away!"

"You know Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Oh yes, very well. In fact he should be back from the Hoenn Region just after the Hoenn League, however, that's still quite a while away…"

"Hmm… Oh well… Also I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what it looks like inside a pokéball, but more specifically, what it looks like going inside one. I mean, really. What do they see when all of sudden they disappear into a red glow?"

"Hm… Quite an impressive question, I never really thought about it myself. Tell you what right now I have a few things to do, but I will try and ponder upon your question in the meantime. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"One more thing. From what I can see, many pokémon have a similar body structure to a human."

"This is true…"

"And I can even see that the inside of a pikachu's mouth is just about the same. So my question is; is a pokémon physically capable of speaking and if so, why does it choose one word out of any other?"

"Well, it sure seems that you're good at asking great questions, I think Ash himself would be interested in having a conversation with you."

"Muuk. MUUK!"

"Oh, dear!" The professor was then covered from shoulder to toe under a muk's body.

"Would this happen to be Ash's muk?"

The professor chuckled a little and sighed "Yes, and you seem to know a lot about Ash, what made you so interested in him, and how could you know so much?"

"I first saw Ash from the bleachers of the Inigo League, for some reason I felt that he was going to win. Even though he only made the top 16, I still felt the need to root for him ever since, and to this day I'm still a huge fan of his."

"Hm, I see… but where are you getting your information. For example how could you tell that this muk was Ash's?"

"Oh, right. I have a list of girls' photos, names, numbers and addresses, and I give Brock one of their cards for every chapter of information he could tell me about Ash, I got a little carried away and even printed it out into a book and it's kinda like a biography in the making."

"Well, sounds like Brock alright… Doing anything for a girl's number. Hehe." There was a brief silence between the two and all of a sudden they burst into laughter probably imagining the outcomes of Brock meeting all those girls. "Ahh, that Brock. Now, where were we… Oh, yes. That's right. I was hoping you'd do a just a small favor."

"Sure professor, what is it?"

"Well, I've heard about your mom's smoothies, and I was kind of hoping you might ask her to make one for me?" The professor seemed a bit embarrassed asking such a question, think of it this way; how would you feel having to ask someone to get their mom to do something for you.

"Sure, and trust me, I'm used to being asked that question. Is there any one you'd like in specific?"

"Oh I'm sure whatever she whips up will be just fine."

"A usual statement. Well I'll go ask her now, see you in a few minutes."

"Alright then." Professor Oak stood there watching Gütter leave and he then stared jumping around saying "Yay! Hooray I finally get to try one!" You are probably this is a bit unusual, but really, you'd understand if you'd heard the things the professor has heard about these smoothies.

As soon as Gütter got home he told his mom about it and she seemed happy to make one for the professor. As soon as she got the ingredients gathered she asked Gütter if his pikachu could power the blender again, Gütter looked around for pikachu and then forgot it had placed itself on top of his head. I should probably mention, Gütter can be pretty forgetful at times. "Okay pikachu, same as last time okay?"

"Actually, let's see if we can go a little stronger!" His mom suggested.

"Well, in that case, pikachu, a bit stronger this time."

"Pika Pika! PiikaaaCHUuuuU." The pikachu (well, close to) yelled.

"Okay, it looks like it's ready!"

"That's enough for now pikachu."

"Cha!" The pikachu once again said with glee. It seemed to enjoy helping, it was still a mystery to everyone who would abandon a pikachu like this.

"You know what Gütter, I think I should bring this one to the professor myself!"

"Okay, let's go again pikachu."

"PI-KA!"

On the way there, Gütter saw the wind was blowing a bit strong. And then he saw it, a purple hat that had holes in the back flying through the air. Gütter loved the color purple, he only ever wears shoes if they are purple, and that hat flying through the sky would match them perfectly. He went on chasing the hat when all of a sudden the wind stopped and the hat fell out of the sky. It fell down quickly making a small whistling noise due to the holes in the back of it. It then landed on the pikachu's head, and covered it's face. Gütter put down the pikachu, and picked up the hat to examine it. "It's perfect." He then rushed back to the house letting his mom know he'd catch up in a bit. Once he was home he pulled out the hat and a sewing kit. He grabbed some scissors an orange cloth, and a white cloth. He took the white cloth and covered most of the front half of the hat, sewed it in, and cut off the excess. He then took the orange cloth, and caaarefully cut out a styled "L" shape on it, and sewed it in the middle of the white cloth. He then put on the hat, and let pikachu jump on top of it.

Surprisingly, he somehow managed to do this in much less than a couple minutes his pikachu still was in awe of such speed, and it knew quick attack! Gütter pulled out a small notepad with a checklist on it, he pulled out a pencil and said aloud "Get a hat and re-make Pokémon League Expo design… CHECK!" He caught up with his mom in no time, she was almost to the doors when he caught up.

"Oh, you made it just in time!" She then rang the doorbell and met up with Professor Oak "Ah, you must be Professor Oak! Here's that smoothie you wanted."

The professor, trying to stay casual said "Why, thank you! I've always wanted to try one of these." He took a single gulp and it seemed like his eyes even sparkled. "Wow! That tastes amazing! What flavor is it?!"

Gütter's mom giggled and said "I made this one using some of the finest pine sap I could find. I would have used oak sap as a small pun on your name, but it just doesn't seem to be quite edible to us humans."

"Well, then it's a good thing you DIDN'T use oak sap! Thanks a lot for the smoothie, it was a pleasure meeting you!"

"It was nice to meet someone who knows so much about pokémon. Well, I think I'm going to familiarize myself around here, bye professor!"

"Goodbye!" He turned and looked at Gütter and saw his hat. "You really are some fan!"

Gütter laughed a little, and then said in an astonishingly perfect impression of Ash "Well, I only want to be the very best!"

The professor seemed a bit shocked for a second there and said with a curious smile "Well, now how did you manage to do that?"

Gütter then was doing a near-perfect impression of Professor Oak himself "It's quite simple really, I have a natural capability of making almost any sound with my mouth and vocal chords, giving me the ability to reproduce nearly any voice." He then took a deep breath and cleared his throat, letting out the voice of a pikachu saying "But my real specialty are imitating pokémon, and showing off what they would probably sound like if they could talk. People seem to like my squirtle, charmander, bulbasaur, and definitely pikachu the most!"

The entire time Gütter was doing his pikachu voice, the pikachu seemed to have a total combination of respect, awe, and inspiration. "Pika.." It said with stated emotions.

"Well, it seems like you have quite a talent there." The professor looked at the clock and said "Well, it's about time for me to tend to the pokémon, I will probably be seeing you tomorrow."

"Alright professor, I'll just be on my way, see ya!"

"Pi-KA!"

"See you tomorrow, you two!"

Gütter spent the rest of the day doing basically what his mom was doing, and eventually went home to do a little work on the computer. He pulled out a camera and took a picture of his pikachu from each direction, and once he put them all on the computer, he told his pikachu to watch. It jump on his hat again and watched as the computer generated a 3D view of it. It clearly knew that this truly was impressive, but was mostly confused. "Look pikachu, here I can make a few simple chances to- well… I guess 'your' fur." He click on a few things and on the screen made the stripes on the virtual pikachu's back dotted stripes. Another click and the tips of it's ears for some reason reminded Gütter of the curly furs a raichu's ears. The pikachu seemed to like the way it look and almost even seemed desperate too look like it. "You like it? Good! The idea was to give you a little bit of personality from the others, that way I could tell you apart from a crowd." He then pulled out a bag that said "Colorfur" He pulled out a small brush, and a few bottles; one yellow, and one black. And he made sure that the colors matched. "You sure you're okay with this pikachu?"

"Pika pIka!"

"Alright, now this may sting just a little. Just stay still." Gütter carefully used the brush to replicate the image he had created on the computer, and while spending as much time as needed, the pikachu was trying it's best to stay still, as it really did sting as the pikachu's fur pattern was being permanently changed. "Aaand, there! All done!" He looked at a clock and saw he spent so much time, it was already nearing bed time. He looked at the pikachu and saw it was trying to look at it's back and ears, failing, of course. He then held up two mirrors and said "Well, what do you think?"

There was a shimmer in the pikachu's eyes as it said in awe "Pi-kaaaa…"

"Glad you like it, now I'm going to practice my piano skills, come along if you like." He then walked downstairs to start playing piano, playing nice, peaceful, and joyful music. The pikachu was completely calm at that moment and had it's eyes closed for long periods of time. Gütter then was about to fall asleep like the pikachu, and managed to stay awake long enough to carry the pikachu and himself into bed. He gently put the pikachu underneath the blankets and put himself underneath them as well, the two of them went to sleep peacefully for the night.

[*Narrator voice* And so, Gütter and pikachu are asleep again and well… are asleep. What awaits these two in the near future? What is it that pikachu is inspired to do? And why does Gütter's mom's milkshakes taste so good? (except the last one) Find out in the next chapter of… The PikaProject!]


	3. Chapter 3: Just be who chu are

[I just can't stop writing this story, I have something planned for all of you in an upcoming chapter I know will be amazing, just wait and see!]

[*Narrator voice* Well, here we are once again in the town of pallete, about a month had passed that was full of nothing but Gütter training his pikachu, there truly was not anything else going on until on the day of Gütter's 10th birthday.]

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered, as soon as Gütter came downstairs. Gütter was exited and said he'll be back in just a sec. He went back up the stairs, put on his favorite pair of orange slacks, his brilliant blue shirt, his only purple shoes, and his new hat. This was his self-promised attire for when he knew for sure he'd become a pokémon trainer.

He went back down the stairs to show of his new look, everyone liked it, and the everyone was Gütter's mom (obviously), Professor Oak, a girl [Who will be explained of in a second] named Bailey, and a magician named Lily.

Lily's appearance made Gütter very exited, he already knew about Ash once becoming a pikachu because of her and he wanted to try it. He told his mom about her one or tw…enty times, and about how great it would be to be a pikachu. He jumped up to Lily and asked "Are you here to turn me into a pikachu?!"

Lily turned to Gütter's mom and whispered "Wow, I never knew he wanted it this much." she turned back to Gütter and said "Yes, yes I am. The prof here helped me collect everything I needed, yet still giving plenty left over! If you want to do it now, then let's all go outside!"

Gütter was about to rush out the door, but first he was hungry, and wanted cake. "Let's eat cake first, I can't become a pokémon on an empty stomach, that's just not human!" Gutter always tries to slip in a pun to whatever conversation he can, he usually get glares with very few laughs, but everyone laughed at this one. They all then ate cake and when they were done, Gütter was aiming for the presents. The first one was from his mom, a black backpack because Gütter thought black looked great on blue, Bailey's present was a pocket laptop, so that way Gütter didn't have to miss out on any computer work to do. (He had a "work when you feel like it" job as a video game graphics designer, it didn't pay much but was at least something.) He then turned to Professor Oak who hand his give in his hands, the professor then said

"I've seen you and pikachu's work you've done, without even showing off in battle I feel that you deserve this." He then handed the gift to Gütter and when he opened up the box he pulled out a second generation pokédex, the professor then said "I know how much you liked the design of the second generation of the pokédex, so I spent the time to put the new pokédex system on this outdated device. They aren't made anymore so I decided I'd use Ash's old one because I knew you'd go fanboy over that!"

Gütter became speechless he was now an official pokémon trainer, has something that was once Ash's, and has his favorite pokédex of all in hand, and now could go on his own adventures. He was all set to go right then, but he still hasn't gotten to be a pikachu yet. He told Lily he was ready to go, Bailey followed, and Gütter's mom just watched through the doorway along with the professor.

Before Lily started, pikachu tripped over one of the containers and broke it open, it was suppressed and panicked by putting some of the same thing in there from another jar, then pikachu put in too much, eventually, every jar had the same amount of stuff in it, but was it the right amount of stuff?

Lily poured in the different containers, and when she was done Gütter told pikachu to do a thunderbolt, and it responded with a normal and truly shouting "piiKAAACHUUUUUUUUUU" while letting out a huge bolt of energy into the harm creating a yellowish puff of smoke everywhere, and within seconds, Gütter was a pikachu.

Gutter saw his reflection in one of the containers to see he still had his hat, his neatly combed long hair, and his non-beady eyes. He looked around and saw he wasn't the only one affected, Bailey was a pikachu too! Gütter saw pikachu near where the containers were and asked "Pikachu, did you, buy chance, do anything with those containers over there?"

Pikachu did and awkward smile and then showed that he was ashamed. He then went inside the house to get something.

"Gütter…" Bailey started "are we stuck like this forever?"d

"Nah, according to my calculations, because it affected the two of us and not Lily, and that it was only made to last a day, that could only mean it will take 8 to 12 times as long, meaning we're stuck like this for about 1 or 2 weeks." He then took a good look at what was now Bailey, she still had her eyes and her gorg- long hair. So neither of them were any typical pikachu.

As soon as pikachu came back, he had a present of his own. Poorly wrapped, but still a present. Gütter opened it up and saw a book on learning how to speak (english of course). Pikachu watch Gütter and as soon as he look back at pikachu, it was pointing at itself.

"Hmm… *gasp* you want to go trough the trouble of learning how to speak? Just for me?" Gütter's voice started breaking a little because that's so sincere of pikachu to do just for him.

"Pika…" It said with sincere eyes, also starting to have a breaking voice.

Gütter went out and hugged his equally sized pikachu, both of them breaking into emotional tears. "We'll get started as soon as we find a place to stay for our travels… Hey wait a minute, where's my pokédex?"

"Pi?"

"Sorry pikachu, but I can't leave without that thing, let's see, I put it… Oh that's right, it's under my hat! I forgot I put it there!" Everyone just about fell over as soon as he'd said that. "Well, now we're ready. Coming along Bailey? I could always use a friend."

Bailey didn't have anything to say, she just stood there and then finally said "Alright! Just let me grab my squirtle's pokéball."

Gütter watched her run to her house on all four legs, he was surprised at how much a couple more legs could improve speed. "Hey pikachu!"

"Pika?"

"Let's have a race to Bailey's house first one there is the leader for as long as we're all pikachu."

"Pi-KA!" It was clear that pikachu was saying something mostly along the lines of "You're on!"

"Ready?… Set?…. Go!" The two of them were off, pikachu with the advantage of knowing quick attack, Gütter with the advantage of being fast in general.

It was a pretty even match, but when they made it, it was and obvious tie according to Bailey, she had a stopwatch and showed that both of them made it in a solid 1 minute and 5.32 seconds. "Looks like you both win!"

"What?!" "Pika?!" They said simultaneously.

"Well, I got my squirtle now, so let's go!" And just like that, after going back (this time Bailey wining because she didn't exhaust herself earlier) to say goodbye, Gütter made a quick pun saying

"Us three pikachu are off now! Just pikachu, Pikaley, and me; Güttachu" No one laughed just smiles and waving goodbye.

[*Narrator voice* And so, as our heroes Ash an- huh? What? Are you sure? This is PikaProject? Oh, right… *ahem* as our NEW heroes are off to explore the wonder world of pokémon as pokémon! What awaits our heroes beyond their small town? Who or what will they encounter out in the wild? And will Gütter ever end up meeting Ash Ketchum? Find out in the next chapter of… The PikaProject!]

[Hey guys, I just wanted to know that with no current deadline, I'm looking for voice actors so that this could one day become an audio book, and even later- animated. Again, no deadline, but if you think you'd make a good voice for any of the characters so far, please let me know somehow. Remember to leave those reviews!]

[April 22nd, 2014: Yeah… Sorry about the wait. I couldn't access the computer for a while for several personal reasons and I also had a few story connections to fix. I will have a bunch a new content coming soon, and any ideas would be a great help.]


	4. Chapter 4: Could I Ash you a question?

[*Narrator voice* Here we are, not with Gütter, today we're starting off with Ash and his pikachu, the two of them had been called back home for something important, then go back so Ash can go back to training to be a pokémon master.]

"Well pikachu, we're almost there. I wonder what Proffesor Oak needed us for..." Ash said.

"Pika PIKA!" His pikachu replied with an exited tone. It then stopped, looked up and around and saw three pikachu, one pikachu with dotted stripes, one with long hair and human eyes, and another with moderately long combed hair, human eyes, and a hat that looked similar to Ash's old one.

"What is it pikachu?" He looked around and didn't see anything.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" Pikachu was pointing in the direction of the three pikachu upon the high mountain ledge, the one with the hat tripped and started falling, in a pikachu voice it said clearly with tons of hope "Pikachu use iron tail!" the pikachu with the hat also used iron tail linked tails with the pikachu that had the dotted stripes and the pikachu with the long hair grabbed the one with the dotted stripe's hands, and they all ended up falling down the cliff anyway.

Ash gasped as he saw them fall "Pikachu, you go for the dotted stripes one and the long haired one, I'll go for the one with the hat."

"Pika!" his pikachu agreed.

The two of them jumped under the falling pikachu, they were all safe now.

The one Ash just saved re-adjusted it's hat and said "*gasp* It's you I can't believe it I finally met Ash Ketchum! Guys! Look! It's Ash Ketchum!… Guys?" The pikachu that landed on Ash's pikachu were still out pretty cold, so was Ash's pikachu. "*sigh* Oh well…"

Ash was now really confused, a talking pikachu? He knew of a talking meowth, but that's it. He then decided to ask "Hey, how come you can talk?"

"Ah, I might as well say it now. *ahem*" The pikachu with the hat jumped out of Ash's arms and spoke in slightly low 10 year old boy's voice. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gütter, I have been a fan of yours since I watched you battle in the Indigo League, I can talk because it was recently my tenth birthday and I wanted Lily to turn me into a pikachu just because- who wouldn't want to be a pokémon for a day?"

"Well, I can understand that."

"BUUuuuUUT!… My pikachu, that one with the dotted stripes and the ear tips with twists in it kinda messed up some things and now me and my friend Bailey, the one with the long hair and eye's like mine, are stuck like this for 8 to 12 days. *sigh* It's gonna be a long 1 to 2 weeks…"

"I remember Lily…" [Insert flashback from the episode Hocus Pokémon] "It sure was fun being a pikachu."

"I love it! I can get around faster, I don't have to eat as much food to be satisfied, and I can fit into really small places!"

"Well, good for you. I was just on my way back to Pallet town, wanna come?"

"Well… I kinda just came from there, but I really left hoping to run into you. So in that case, yes!"

"Hey look Jess!" Whispered James "It's the twerp, and FOUR pikachu!"

"Let me see that!" She snapped as she grabbed the binoculars from him "Oh my, that one with the long hair is absolutely aDORable!"

"Quiet you two, this is our chance! 4 pikachu, mean's the boss' appreciation will be 4 times as much!" Meowth whispered.

"But doesn't the boss already have no respect for us?"

"THAT THE POINT!" Meowth and Jessie shouted

*Pokéball open sound* "Wobbuffet!"

"Stay in your pokéball or I'll turn you into a wobb buffet!" *pokéball return sound*

"Let's go!" They all say at once!

"Huh?"

"What is it Gütter?"

"Pipikachu…" Gütter's pikachu murmured.

"Prepare for trouble, we now see four!" "And make it double, in our balloon we soar!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Meowth! Let's just shut up and swipe!"

"Haha, that last part didn't even rhyme." Gütter pointed out.

"Why I oughta! The nerve of that talking… pikachu…"

"*groans* Gütter?" Bailey said trying to get up.

"Bailey! Are you okay?!" Gütter helped Bailey up.

"Wha- huh?! TWO TALKING PIKACHU?!" Meowth had a combination of fear because of there being more conscious pikachu, and joy for not being the only pokémon that could talk.

"Pipikachu!" Ash's pikachu said after getting up on it's own.

"Pikachu! Uh, Pikachu! Umm… Me! TRIPLE THUNDERBOLT!" "Pi-" Starts Ash's Pikachu "ka-" Continues Gütter's pikachu "*switches to pikachu voice*CHUUUUUUUUUUU" Shouts Gütter along with the other two. Leaving Bailey just to watch while playing with her new tail.

"AHHHH!" Team Rocket shouted before having unimaginable amounts of volts going through them, Gütter fainted mid-bolt, thus making it just a double thunder bolt. The balloon then exploded violently and all that was heard of them was a very faint "Team rocke… bla… agai…" Strangely a second explosion was seen rather than a usual twinkle.

"Gütter!" Ash shouted as he went to check on Gütter. You okay?

Gütter groaned and tossed his head a bit faster and faster by the second and let out a loud GASP and tried to slow down his breathing and stood up to say "Tha- THAT WAS AWESOME!" he then sat down to preserve his energy. "I guess I needed a bit of training myself." He chuckled and then fainted again.

Everything for him went dark for a few moments there and when he woke up he was at a Pokémon Center about to be hooked to to an electric pokémon charger. "Wait, what's going o- oh, that feels niiice…"

"Hey, I recognize that voice anywhere! You're Gütter!"

"Yeah yeah, now don't stop this whole charging thing just yet. Ahhh…"

"Is he going to be fine?" Ash asked.

"Well, since he was originally human it's hard to say how things will turn out. And although this isn't too far out of the ordinary, he appears to be taking in a bit more electricity than the average pikachu."

"How much more?"

"It appears he's capable of handling an amount of electricity comparable to a raichu, yet oddly he's shown absolutely no signs of over charge at all. I've seen some electric pokémon take a little bit more than normal, but Gütter here has a very unique result."

There was then a 'ding' sound and Gütter was disconnected from the charger. "Wow, I had no idea what a pikachu goes through in a thunderbolt attack, but I also had no idea how COMFORTING a Pokémon Center's charger is!" Gütter said now fully recharged for the first time.

"Well it looks like Gütter here is going to be just fine."

"Pikatch cha chu" Gütter's pikachu said, struggling to say the right thing.

"Huh? Pikachu, were you trying to learn human while I was out?" Gütter said happy to see his good friend.

"Chap!" His pikachu replied attempting to say "yep"

Gütter got up and said "C'mon pikachu, by yourself it would probably take a while, but with my help combined with me having the shame shaped mouth as your's, the two of us will get you speaking human in no time."

"Cha!"

Everyone smiled seeing how Gütter and his pikachu were so close. Ash and his pikachu were clearly reminded of the tons of fun they've had together.

[*Narrator voice* And so… now that Gütter had finally met his hero, Ash Ketchum, what will Gütter have to say once his pikachu learns to talk? Why did Team Rocket blast off a second time, and will they be back from that explosion? What awaits our new group of heroes, find out in the next chapter of… The PikaProject!]

[I edited this chapter too to fix a few things.]


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1: Bailey-ve in yourself

[*Narrator voice* Here we are again with our group of heroes all ready to just to sit back and enjoy themselves, just for a while, of course. With Gütter finally meeting his hero, Ash Ketchum, who knows what will go on between the two of them, but for now, what's going on with Gütter and Bailey?]

"Hey! How come you know how to do a thunderbolt attack?!" Bailey shouts

"It was, well instinct I guess…" Gütter replied

"I'll show YOU instinct!" Bailey shouted as she pulled of an amazing quick attack!

"D'ah! What was that for?!"

"You never gave me a proper response! How did you pull off that thunderbolt if you have only been a pikachu for a few hours?!" Bailey was very jealous, and wanted to try an attack like that more than anything, similarly to how Gütter felt.

Gütter then noticed her cheeks started sparking, he knew what he needed to do. "Nah I'm not telling ya!"

"What?!" She was getting even angrier, but she wasn't the only one shocked, her cheeks started to glow brighter.

"You probably would faint in 3… Nah, maybe even 2 seconds of trying to do one." He then made a silly face and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, I oughta! THUNDERBOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOLT!"

Gütter was completely defenseless against such power, he was then overpowered by her giant surge of electricity! "D'AAAHHHHH!" Gütter tried to make a run for it, but was constantly being thunderbolted [is that a word?] by Bailey. Gütter couldn't handle it anymore, once again he had fainted…

"Kuta!" His pikachu cried out. Gütter once again was out cold, he wasn't nearly prepared for something that strong. He once again needed to go to the Pokémon Center, this time not out of exhaustion. His pikachu then carried Gütter in to the Pokémon Center, attempting to call for Nurse Joy, "Ka Choy! Ka Choy!"

Nurse Joy knew of course there was only one pokémon around here that talks like that, and had a pretty good idea of what happened "Oh, dear. What happened this time."

Just then, Bailey ran in to the room and asked "What's wrong? Did I shock him too much?"

"First of all, you should have realized you were shocking one of your own friends with quite a lot of power, after all, he did save you just yesterday!"

"I know, it's just- he wouldn't show me how to do a thunderbolt, and my inner pikachu went wild…"

"*sigh* Just try not to do your attacks on your own team next time, okay?"

"Yes Nurse Joy…" Bailey saw Nurse Joy smile at this reply, and when she was about to smile, she suddenly didn't have the energy to, and collapsed as well. Those thunderbolts took her out quickly, just like Gütter said.

Nurse Joy tended to Gütter, and recharged Bailey. Ash, his pikachu, and Gütter's pikachu were all waiting just outside the door. "Gütter and Bailey should be fine, they just need to take it easy for a bit." She said while carrying the two pikachu.

"Well, that's a relief." Ash said with a smile.

"Pikachupika! Chupika!" [Just keep these two names in mind as Gütter and Bailey in that order, it will make what most pikachu are saying a bit easier to understand.]

"Cha!" Gütter's pikachu said not having words to describe his happiness.

The two woke up while still in her arms and jumped to the ground, both looking well and happy! "Hey Bailey?"

"Yeah Gütter?" Bailey said still feeling sorry about what she did.

"You were awesome back there."

"But- but I knocked you out!"

"Yeah, but you still figured out the thunderbolt, and even though it hurt, I'm just glad to see you it out! I was only teasing earlier because as you got angrier, you seemed to grasp hold of the feeling of all that energy building up, ready to be released once at full power!"

"You mean you were doing that on purpose just so I can learn thunderbolt?! That's… so kind of you to do…" Bailey blushed a little.

Gütter's pikachu tapped on his shoulder and pointed at it's own mouth "Pi- ki- chupika!"

"Oh that's right! We still have quite a way to go with you learning human speak, but I think we should take a small break, and just let you talk how you normally do."

This was a small shock to Gütter's pikachu although it was putting a bunch of hard work into learning human, it of course knew and understood it was messing up a ton of words to the point of it not even making sense. It decided to agree by once again saying "Pika! Pikachupika!"

Just then, Ash seemed curious as to a few things about Gütter and Bailey, so he went and said "Hey, why don't we continue our fun outside!"

"Fine with us!" Gütter and Bailey said simultaneously.

"Pika, Pikapi!" Said Ash's pikachu.

"Pi-ka, pika, Pikachupika, pi Chupika." Replied Gütter's pikachu.

"Pi-ka!" Agreed Ash's pikachu.

"Uh, did anyone understand any of that?" Ash asked.

"Not one pika." Said Bailey.

"I gather that your pikachu said something about you, and mine said something about something between me and Bailey."

"Huh? What makes you so sure?" Asked Ash.

"Well, my sources show that whenever your pikachu trys to get your attention, it normally shouts out *pikachu voice* 'Pikapi!' *normal voice* and during my training with my pikachu, whenever it looked right at me, it tended to say *pikachu voice* 'Pikachupika!' and 'Chupika' for Bailey."

"Wow, that's pretty coo- Hold on a minute! How did you know that about me and my pikachu?"

"Oh, uhh. You see I uh…"

"Gütter! Güüütter!" Called a voice.

"Uh- oh…"

"Here's ten more chapters, does that mean I ten girls now?! Hm, where's Gütter?"

Gütter walked up to the voice, who so happened to be Brock, with a nervous smile. "Heeey there Brock, how's it goin'?"

"I'm just fine but my heart is not! Every girl so far has still rejected me!"

"Well since you decided to bring ten chapters, I'll give you ten of the most desp- I mean best girls I can find for you, and that's not all, I'll even throw in an extra girl just for your efforts!"

"Oh boy I can't wait!"

"Now, let's see, where is it?" Gütter said using his not-so-long arms to dig through his hat and hair "There it is!" He then pulled out a business card rack filled with girls' information. "So right now you're in the Hoenn region… 'K… Ah, there they are. Okay, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, aaand here."

Brock jumped up with excitement having received information of all these girls "Okay! Here are your chapters! I have some girls to meet!" Brock handed him ten sets of paper, all with the scoop of his travels with Ash. He ran back to where he was running from.

Gütter made sure he was gone. "Eleven girls, eleven scenes of heart-BROCK! HA!"

Ash ran up to Gütter and said "What was that all about? Was that Brock? I thought for sure he was back with May and Max."

"Well, I guess not every secret stays kept forever, alright I'll say. Brock there was giving me everything I ever would want to know about you the times he's with you. I've been putting them all into the computer, reprinting them, and filling up this book with what's basically your biography! Sorry if this is considered invading your privacy, but I'm just such a huge fan, and I always have been since the day I saw you carrying that torch at the Indigo League."

"Well, I guess that's okay then. I was only wondering how you knew so much about me. At first I almost thought you've been following me all this time!"

"Nah, that'd just be obsessive!"

"Oh, and this isn't?" Said the unamused Bailey.

"Uhhhhh…" As soon as Gütter heard this, out of avoidance he quickly (but softly) threw Bailey with his tail to the other side of a small nearby hill, causing her to roll down the small slope. "LAST ONE TO MY PLACE IS A ROTTEN EGGSECUTOR!"

"Not if we can help it. Right, pikachu?"

"Pi, pikapi!" Replied his pikachu with confidence.

"Come on pikachu! Let's see if we can beat Ash and HIS pikachu at pikachu at something!"

"Pikapi, pika ka pi, Pikachupika!" His pikachu replied with even more confidence.

"3… 2… 1.. GOlbat!?"

Ash's pikachu tripped as soon as it realized it was fooled "Pika?! Pikachupika pi pika pikachu!"

"No, look! A golbat! what's it doing out here?"

"Never mind the golbat! We have a race to start, remember?!" Ash said, a bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay… 3… 2… 1.. GOOO!"

And they were off, forgetting all about Bailey. "Heeey! Gütter, get back here! Why did you throw me over that hill?!" She then realized they were probably back at Gütter's house, and she walked her way there.

"Pikachu, we're almost there!" Gütter said exited about possibly beating Ash at something.

"PiKAchu!"

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu! Use agility to catch up and make it!" Ash shouted as he was catching up to Gütter.

"PikA, Pikapi!" His pikachu said as it was doing agility.

"Oh yeah? In that case, pikachu! Use… Uhh…"

"Pi?" Gütter's pikachu called back.

"Hm… Pikachu doesn't know how to use agility… In that case…" Gütter said to himself. "Okay pikachu, try quick attack and come to a stop when we get to the house!"

"PI-KA!"

When they finally made it they were given a suprise by Bailey who had been waiting by the house for them standing on top of a diglet. She was holding two stopwatches and when they stopped at the doorstep she said "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gütter you and your ties…" She held out the two stop watches that both showed "00:02:03.25"

"Huh?" "What?!" "Pika?!" "Pika, pi pika?!" They all fell face first into the ground, disappointed by their luck. (Or at least Gütter's luck according to Bailey.)

"Diglet dig, diglet dig, diglet dig."

"A diglet?" Asked Ash.

"Diglet you say?" Gütter reached around in his hat again, and pulled out his pokédex, and opened it while pointing it at the diglet, starting Dexter's electronic voice for the second time [the first was unseen when Gütter pointed it at his pikachu]

"Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. Diglett love to create underground tunnels."

"Hang on, that pokédex looks familiar."

Gütter tried pointing it at Ash and it started talking again "Ash Ketchum, a pokémon trainer from pallet town. Trainer Ash Ketchum was the previous owner of this very device, nice seeing you again, Ash."

"Wow, you mean to say that was my pokédex?"

"Well, you see-" Gütter was interrupted when he pressed a button on the pokédex.

"I'm Dexter, a Pokédex reprogrammed and updated by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Gütter Tuben of the town of Pallet as Gütter favored this design. My function is to provide Gütter with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can be replaced… Please, don't lose me."

"Well, I guess that does all the required explaining for me." Gütter said. "Say, what did you come back to Pallet for again?"

"Oh right, Professor Oak said that it was something I needed to come right away for." Ash replied.

"In that case why don't we go to him now?"

"Ok, c'mon pikachu, let's go see what Professor Oak wants."

Every one who was a pikachu looked at each other and nodded. All at once they jumped for Ash. His pikachu landed on his left shoulder, Gütter landed on his right shoulder. Gütter's pikachu landed on Ash's head, and Bailey landed in his front pocket. She poked her head out and spat out a large piece of lint.

"PHTHAH!" She cried "Why do pockets always have so much lint?!"

Gütter laughed and said "The real question is; Why does Bailey eat lint?"

She glared at him and buried herself in the pocket.

"Well, maybe next time I should say which pikachu…" Ash said as he was carrying all four pikachu on the way to the Professor. Once they finally made it, both Gütter's and Ash's mom was there, all having a nice smoothie.

"Mom?" Both Ash and Gütter said, surprised to see them in the lab.

"Well, you see. Both of your mothers were having a nice conversation over their meal preparing." The professor started.

"And then when I started talking about my smoothies, I told her about the I gave to Professor Oak here." Gütter's mom continued.

"Then I thought it would be a nice idea to pay him a visit." Ash's mom said, finishing the story.

"Well that's nice." Bailey said sticking her head out of Ash's pocket.

"Ash, it seems to me like you've become quite the pikachu taxi." The professor said, noticing all the pikachu.

"Yeah, that might be because he's got my pikachu…" Gütter said, clearly about to crack up.

"Gütter, please don't…" Bailey said covering her face.

"ON HIS MIND!" Gütter shouted. He then fell off Ash's shoulder and started rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone else wasn't so impressed, and just made and an attempt to smile.

"Okay, ride's over." Bailey said as she jumped out of Ash's pocket. She clearly was not very happy. She walked over to Gütter, to a breath, and very quickly she shouted "THUNDERBOOOLT!" as she had shocked Gütter, who was previously still ROFLing.

Gutter stopped. No longer laughing, he got up. He said as he folded his arms "Hm. No fun."

[*Narrator voice* This is going to be split into two parts. Gütter sure seems to make a lot out of one day. Maybe they will finally stop for the day by the next chapter. The fate of this narrator depends on it. Find out next time on… The PikaProject!]


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2: Ho-oh, that's right!

[Okay, let's wrap this chap up... Never saying that again...]

Gütter's pikachu jumped off of Ash's head and went over to a shocked Gütter.

Ash then seemed relieved to be back with only one pikachu on his body, and then he said "Anyway, so professor, why did you want me to come back to Pallet?"

"I didn't call you here it all…" The professor said, quite confused.

Tracy then walked into the room, and Gütter pulled out his biography on Ash. "So you're Tracy." He turned to a page marked 'Ch. 2 - Orange Islands' and he turned to one page with his photo. Gütter smiled.

"That's right. Now, Ash. I know the professor didn't call you here While I was doing some sketches, I noticed something was going on with your bayleef. It wasn't eating very much, and it wasn't running around as much as it normally does, your tododile began dancing less, and your heracross has actually been leaving your bulbasaur alone. I'm sure bulbasaur was fine with that, but it's still quite unusual. I got the feeling that maybe they just wanted to see you in person again. So maybe it would be a good thing cheer up your pokémon a little early."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Ash said, happy to come and see his pokémon again. "But I thought for sure that was the professor on the phone…"

"Must have been Team Rocket, what else would they have been doing here?" Gütter said crossing his arms. He looked an and smiled. "Can I come along too? I've never gotten the chance to see all the pokémon here at the lab." Gütter.

Professor Oak smiled "Well, I don't see any reason why not!"

"Well let's go then! Any one up for a race?" Gütter said ready to run.

"NO!" "PIKA!" Ash, Bailey, and the two other pikachu shouted.

Gütter almost started to run, but fell down "Fine…"

They all walked outside, Gütter and Bailey stood in awe looking in all directions. Professor Oak told Ash "You'll find your saddened pokémon just beyond this river under that tree." he pointed in the direction of the tree and Ash walked on. He then turned to Gütter and said "Hey Gütter, I was wondering, would you like to become a beta tester for some new software that me and a team are working on for the pokédex?"

Gütter smiled with excitement. He loved trying and testing out new things, especially while it's still in development. He jumped up in the air and said "Sign me up!"

"Great! I'll need to borrow your pokédex for just a moment." Gütter handed him the pokédex and he walked inside.

Gütter managed to catch up with Ash as he jumped out in front of his pokémon and said "Hey guys! I came here to see ya'!"

"Bay? Bay!" "Tododiiiile!" "Heracross!" just then a cyndaquil came walking through. "Cynda? Cyndaquil?" "Bay!" "Cynda?" The cyndaquil looked at Ash and then said "Cyndaquil!" All of them were glad to see him again. Bayleef, however, seemed the most happy.

Bailey walked up to bayleef and said "So this is a bayleef." She wanted to hear more from Dextette, only interested in bayleef

"Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful."

"Well look to me we got a coup- uh… bay- bai- luh… This time I got nothin'…" Gütter said after once again failing pun.

After about an hour, it was then sometime in the afternoon. Ash's pokémon were fully satisfied with their trainer's visit. The professor was finally back with Gütter's pokédex. "You are now running the latest and greatest pokédex technology right there on your pokédex. Only ten other trainers so far have decided to do this, so don't expect anyone else to have something like this anytime soon."

"Awesome!" Gütter opened it up and stared pressing buttons. He managed to pull up a menu that Dexter read aloud.

"Identify. Pokémon List. Pokémon seen so far. Video. Pokétube. Internet. E-Mail. Interactive Notes. More applications in development."

"Knowing you Gütter, I also would like to mention that many features are hidden, you'll have to find them yourself."

"I can't imagine how it could be better!" Gütter looked over towards Ash and said "I think May, Max, and Bro-… Well May and Max are waiting on you Ash."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Looks like I gotta get going."

"Think we can go see a movie first? You did before you started." Gütter said looking at a recently added part of his book.

"Sure, what did you plan on watching?"

"Close encounters of the clefairy kind."

"I think I remember watching that movie a while back…" Said Bailey.

"Yeah, but this is the remake. They even included many scenes that were unused due to budget issues, used real pokémon speech instead of some lip dub, and they recorded it all in quality you can't compare to the original."

"But if the entire movie is in pokémon, then how will we understand what they say?" Bailey questioned.

"At the première, all trainers' pokédexes will show subtitles in a movie-friendly light." Gütter said, clearly exited to see this movie. "All you have to do is try to identify the screen, and the subtitles begin."

"Wow, that sounds so cool!"

"Well I think that we should get going in watch it!" Everyone shot their fist up in the air. "To the movies! Let's go!"

They all walked on toward the movie theatre, Gütter leading the way, as it was his idea to go in the first place. They finally stopped at a building with a big glowing sign that said "Namalco" Gütter squinted, and seemed a bit suspicious. They stopped at the entrance where they saw the ticket booth. Gütter said "Pokémon still need a ticket, but their's cost less, but I really feel like I'm cheating the people who made this possible by paying less just for being a pikachu. Let me see what I can do." Gütter climbed up to the stand looking for someone, when Ash caught up to him, two people got up and said

"Sorry kid, but your pikachu will all need to stay here." One of them picked up Gütter, looked at him and Gütter said

"I'm the one paying for this movie, and your not gonna stop me from watching it!" The man dropped Gütter who currently was sparking from his cheeks. Gütter was growling and then noticed a conveyor belt behind him near a bunch of empty cages. Gütter grabbed the man's coat as the man was trying to shake him, the coat tore revealing a big R on a black shirt. Gütter and Ash immediately said "Team Rocket!" Gütter smiled, still angry "Bach and Cassidy, isn't it?"

"It's Butch! Is it really that hard to remember?!"

"Nah, I just thought it'd be funny. Now what trouble are you here to double?"

""We're here to infect the world with devastation!"

Gütter turned to everyone else, signaling them to come over.

"And we're going to blight all people in every nation!"

The three other pikachu came to Gütter's side and Gütter began whispering to them.

"To denounce the goodness of tru-"

"Everyone! Quadruple thunderbolt!" Gütter shouted.

"HUH?!"

"THUNDERBOOOOLT!" "PIKACHUUUUU!" All four pikachu shouted.

The ticket booth was gone, but the blast sent the Bridge and Cassidy flying, Bridge being the only one to say "My name's been missed agaaain!" Strangely, no star twinkled where they went to in the sky.

Two people in real Namalco uniform came hopping up, slightly injured from the blast, and still tied up. "Mmm mm mm, mmph. Mmph m-." Bailey reached out and ripped off the tape off of both of their mouths. They both shouted in pain. Bailey attempted to discard the tape, but it kept sticking to her fur, eventually she somehow managed to wrap up her tail in tape, she also ended up with a very uneven coat of fur, she then started to do her best at evening out her fur by han- well… paw brushing it herself.

"Augh, that smarts. Hey, thanks for getting rid of those guys, but what are we gonna tell our boss when he sees the ticket booth gone?" One of them said.

Gütter smiled with sudden inspiration for an imitation. He then did his best Doll Tall Tale Woodle impression "Or right. We just lit Team Rocket… Rockets explode!" As soon as he said this, a star twinkled. "There it is!" Gütter said pointing in the direction of the star. "Now, maybe there's something we could do to help out."

"Well, I guess you could at least help us make this a place to get tickets again." Said the other one.

"Leave this to me." Gütter said seeming determined with enjoyment. Within a few minutes, he Nearly rebuilt the entire booth, exempt everything was perfectly square, the booth itself, the positioning of everything, and oddly enough, even the ticket roller was rolled up in the shape of a square.

The two workers looked in awe of Gütter's quick and amazing (and über OCD) work "Well, nice job there! Kid, you sure trained this pikachu really good!"

Gütter fell over in embarrassment. Ash seemed like he wasn't gonna take the credit "Well, thanks. But my pikachu's that one." Ash pointed to the pikachu with the most generic appearance. "Two of them are actually trainers who were turned into pikachu for a couple weeks, and the other one belongs to Gütter over there." Ash then pointed to the pikachu with the hat and combed hair.

"That's also how I can talk, by the way. Now to do what I came here for." Gütter pulled out his pokédex, pressed a few buttons, and a debit card slid out the bottom. "Three trainers, two pokémon; tickets to see the Clefairy movie."

"Wait, since when did you have a credit card?" Said Bailey, who currently was very jealous.

Gütter took at deep breath, getting ready to talk fast. "First of all, it's a debit card, I don't trust myself sometimes, and neither does my mom. Second of all, I have a few small side-jobs, each with small payment, that all sort of acts as my allowance. I help out people who are having trouble on something with a computer. I also test software, giving a full report about everything i notice in particular. But whenever I get the chance, I step into a comedy club, crack a few very bad jokes, and then start speaking like pokémon talking about generic situations and having simple conversations. All this is paid to this card, usually giving me a nice bit to last at least month each month." He said quite proudly.

Bailey's response was a simple cross of her arms in jealousy.

Gütter smiled, rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her for now. "Will this cover it?" He said, still anxious to see the movie.

"Yep." He slid the card through the register, and handed him five tickets. "Enjoy the movie!"

[Sometime I'll make this movie reality, but I'm gonna need voice actors, help with the script, and an animator, I don't have anything to pay at the moment, so it will all just be out of kindness if you want to help out. Contact me gootube2000, or PM me if you'd like to apply. Openings will also be available for The PikaProject.]

And after watching a great movie, our heroes set out for the ferry so Ash can go back to his adventures.

"Wow that sure was a great movie!" Bailey said having her mind still thinking about the scene where the clefairy were singing.

"I know! My favorite part was how they found a ton of random people belongings out in the middle of the desert!" Gütter said, satisfied to an extreme level.

"Well, I still don't get what the clefairy said they were off to home. What'd they mean by that?"

Gütter stood there for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure, perhaps they may make a sequel one day." [Great, now I've done it…]

"I looks like it's getting awfully cloudy, perhaps we should head inside somewhere?" Bailey said, a bit worried.

"Nah, don't worry. These clouds aren't going to rain for a couple days or so, you can tell by the shape of the bottom that they rained quite recently. In fact, I believe that a rainbow will appear just about… Now." Gütter said as a rainbow faded into view.

Everyone stood and looked at it's glory. "So pretty!" Bailey said. She then squinted and said "Is that some sort of bird."

Gütter jumped on top of Ash's head to get a better view "Let me see!… *GASP* Guys… this is no ordinary bird…" Gütter said with his jaw dropping,

"Hm. Hey wait a minute…" Ash began.

"IT'S HO-OH!" Ash and Gütter shouted.

"Who-oh?"

Ash got out his pokédex, the lid flipped open. "No is data available on this pokémon."

Gütter's pulled out his pokédex and opened it "Back off Dextette, let a REAL pokédex do it's job. Ho-oh, the Rainbow Bird Pokémon. This legendary pokémon is believed by some as the alternate or polar opposite of Lugia, legend has it that anyone who see Ho-oh are promised eternal happiness. You may have seen it once before, but take a good long look as you probably won't live to see it a third time, Ash."

Ash's pokédex turned back on again. "Dexter, the outdated jerk pokédex. Only ever existed in two generations of the pokédex series, and was replaced clearly for lack of respect and superiority."

"You little touch-screened toddlers toy!"

"D-pad dope."

"*gasp* You take that back or I'm gonna-" Gütter closed his pokédex.

Gütter clenched his teeth, he knew that wasn't going to end well "Looks like a voice assistant A.I. simulating application had been included in a recent update…"

Everyone stared blankly at Gütter.

"Right, english. It looks like one of the people on the team have come up with a way trainers could be more interactive with their pokédex, not only by letting your pokédex hear you, but also have something to say right back." Gütter said, remembering that he's considered to have an advanced vocabulary.

"Incoming call from Professor Oak." Said Gütter's pokédex.

Gütter opened up his pokédex, cautious of what might happen.

"Hello again Gütter, I think you may have received the recent update." Said Professor Oak who had just appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, but I think Dexter has a problem with Dextette…"

"Hm. I'll try and keep that in mind. Has Dexter said anything rude?"

"Only to Dextette. (and Ash… Sorta…)"

"I see. Well, I just thought I should warn you now, because A.I. is a very difficult and unusual thing to program, that Dexter will develop it's own personalty, and may temporarily spread it's capabilities to other nearby pokédexes."

"That would explain her back-sass." Said Bailey, who currently was trying her best to keep up with what the professor and Gütter were talking about.

"Hey professor, you won't believe what we just saw." Gütter said.

"Well, what did you see?"

"Dexter, upload to PokéTube and send the link to Oak."

"Will do." The pokédex replied.

The professor seemed quite interested as to what they saw. He turned to his other screen, and he then became speechless.

"Hey prof, you're not gonna have a heart attack are ya'?" Gütter's pokédex said with an attitude.

"It's j-. I'm fine, don't worry. But… sightings of this pokémon haven't been reported of for a long time, that is except for… Ash, at the beginning of your journey, are you sure that this was the pokémon you saw?" The professor said pointing at the zoomed in image behind him.

"Yes, I know it was Ho-oh, and there's no way it couldn't have been it." Ash replied.

"Hm. It seems as though there will always be some mysteries within our pokémon world…"

"Various other legends claim as so 'Ho-oh will reveal itself to a trainer of pure-heart by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings.' " Gütter's pokédex added.

"Hm. I'm going to have a conversation with a few people with the team, so I'll have to go for now. Good luck you two."

"Hey! Forgetting someone?" Said Bailey, who has been annoyed a bit too much today for her liking.

"Right, sorry. Good luck you three." The call ended.

Gütter thought for a moment and said "Hey Dexter, which direction was Ho-oh flying again?"

"Exactly 12 degrees to the right of west."

"Is there anything over in that direction."

"…I found something. A boat is currently heading toward the Orange Islands. Trainers ride free for the next three days."

"The Orange Islands, huh? Looks like that's where I'm going." Gütter turned to Ash. "It's been awesome meeting you Ash. But it looks like we both got somewhere to go."

"Yeah, maybe we'll see each other again sometime!"

"I wouldn't doubt that since we both started in Pallet. Good luck at the Hoenn League!"

"Alright, and good luck to you at the Orange League."

"Thanks. Goodbye!"

"Pika pika?" Ash's pikachu asked.

"Pika, pikapika. Pi-KA piKAchu pika, Pikapi, pi Pikachupika. Pika, pikapika. Pika, pika." Gütter's pikachu replied.

"Pika Pikapi? PiKA! Pika, pika!" The two pikachu nodded their heads and went to their trainers.

"Pikachu, one of these days you'll tell me what you said." Gütter said smiling.

"Pika… Pika." The pikachu said shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Goodbye Gütter!" Ash shouted as they disappeared from each other's view.

"Bye Ash!" Gütter shouted back.

[*Narrator voice* And so, after seeing a great movie, and the legendary Ho-oh, our herochus part ways with Ash and his pikachu. The three of them head toward the Orange Island to begin Gütter's adventures. What lies ahead for the three of them? Where did are either groups of Team Rocket? What else is there to know in our wonderful world of pokémon? And will the rice pudding on that boat be as good as everyone says it is? Find out next time on next exiting chapter of… The PikaProject!]


	7. Chapter 6: Up for a game of Dilliards?

[*Narrator voice* Here we are again with our three heroes all running toward a mid-evening boat that will be leaving in a half-hour.]

"Hey, guys! *Pant* We're almost there! And with nearly a half hour to spare!" Gütter said, getting a little tired of running.

"Then why *grunt* are we still *stumble* running?!" Bailey said, who never really was much of a runner.

"What?" Gütter said as he bumped into someone running from a different direction.

"OOF!" They both said as they ran into each other.

Bailey collapsed, she was slightly glad to see Gütter bump into someone if it stopped him from running.

"Agh. Hey wait a minute! Three pikachu! What luck! Go, cyndaquil!"

"Cynda!"

"Wha-? Nonono! Wait! You got it all wrong!"

"Hey, that pikachu is talking."

"Wait a minute… I know you! It's you, Dillard!"

"Hey, how did you know my name?"

"Dillard, listen. Look into my eyes, and you answer that question yourself."

Dillard crouched down and looked for a few seconds. "Nope, don't know ya'."

"Ugh, what happened to three years of friendship." Gütter pulled out his pokédex. "Dexter, tell him."

"Gütter Tuben; pokémon trainer, software tester, computer support, and comedian. Currently has one pokémon, a pikachu."

Pikachu walked up the Dillard's cyndaquil. "Pika, pikachu. Pika pika pipika pika."

"Cyndaquil. Cynda cynDAquil."

"Pika, pika."

The two pokémon smiled and shook (what they have closest to) hands.

"Pikachu seems to make friends quite easily. I sometimes think he says something funny and they become friends from then on." Gütter said still wondering what they're saying.

"That's how WE became friends…" Dillard said now remembering who he is.

Bailey got up, finally conscious again. "Gütter, who this?"

"Bailey this is Dillard, he and I have been best friends since we met in kindergarden."

"Gütter, why are you pikachu?" Dillard asked

"Oh, right. Uhh… Dexter, do you remember?" Gütter said, looking at the screen again.

"I have a video." His screen flashed and a video came on showing what happened.

"Hey dexter, if you were in my pocket the whole time, how do you have this video?"

"I have my ways…"

Gütter closed up his pokédex and put it back into his hat.

"Ah, okay. Oh, and happy birthday! I would have brought a present, but we ran into each other by mistake. So I had no plans."

"Hey thanks, I guess you can remember something that lasted three years for at least two years."

Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was just on my way to the Orange Islands. You wanna come with us?"

"Wynaut! Maybe I can participate in the Orange League too!"

Gütter chuckled, knowing he intentionally added in that pun. "Well, then let's get on, we still have… about twenty minutes left."

"No more running! Please…" Bailey said tears starting.

"Don't worry, it's right there. We can walk." Gütter said trying to make her feel better. "In fact, how about you jump onto Dillard's shoulder?"

"Hey, what?" Dillard said as Bailey climbed up and stopped on his shoulder. "Actually this feels quite nice."

"C'mon, let's go catch that boat." The four of them walked onward to the dock, once they got there they saw some huge ships, ferries, and a cruise ship.

Dillard asked a man wearing a sailor's hat "Excuse me, but could you please tell me which one of these are headed for the Orange Islands?"

The man smiled and said with a strong Scottish accent "The boat your looking for would be mine, that beauty right there." He pointed to the cruise.

"But that's a cruise!" Bailey said, feeling both confused and exited.

"Ah, you probably heard about it being free, haven't you? Well, as a kid I always loved riding these here things, every summer my parents would get us tickets to ride one. Now, every time I get just enough spare money, I get out this cruise and set the price to free so everyone could see what it's like to be on one."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Gütter said.

"Climb aboard kids, we're about to leave anyway." The man said, leading them onboard. As they were going up the stairs to the deck, he turned around and said "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Carl Berdenstien, but please do feel free to just call me captain."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Dillard, over here is my good friend Gütter."

Gütter smiled and waved his hand.

"And there's his pikachu."

"Pika pika!" The pikachu said raising it's hand.

"And here is… What was your name again?"

Bailey sighed, she feels like she has been left out and forgotten entirely all day. "My name's Bailey. It's Bailey."

"Right…"

"Mm hm. Now, do tell me… what do you mean by 'his pikachu'?" The captain questioned.

"Allow my pokédex to do the explaining."

[One flashback on a screen later…]

"And now here I am telling you how I am, and can have a pikachu."

"Gütter, you do know you didn't have to show the entire day to him…"

"Yeah, well it took the writer weeks to put this story together, I'm not gonna let a good plot like this dissipate into nothing…"

"What? Story? Plot? What are you talking about?"

"You know, I'm not sure…" Gütter then started questioning himself again. Whenever he's near Dillard he tends to have a lot of spontaneous actions, followed by self-questioning.

"Clearly you ARE good friends with Dillard here. I know an ADHD when I see one, and we got a fine example standing right by us. Studies have shown ADHD can be contagious within a short range if the two are very good friends." The captain said, sounding quite knowledgeable.

" 'ADHD'?" Bailey asked.

Gütter and Dillard said in perfect sync "ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder." Dillard stopped and let Gütter add "Basically he has trouble focusing, staying still, stuff like that. But he sure will keep things interesting when you give him the right moment."

"Nice job. Now follow me so I can show you around." He moved his arm to let them know to follow. "Over here is our fine breakfast, lunch, and desert bar. We skip dinner and repeat lunch instead."

Gütter smiled, this is how he normally thought of a typical day. He was also keeping a sharp eye on that rice pudding.

"Over here is the mall area, every shop one could typically put into a mall."

Bailey widened her eyes, raised her ears, and moved her tail around as she thought about all the shopping shed could do here.

"Remember, the ride is free, but you still gotta pay for things with a price tag." The captain added, noticing her anticipation. "Moving on, here we have a public pool. Using the finest of water filter technology we have been successful at making a polished crystal clear pool that is so clear you can even keep your eyes open the whole time and not have any trouble seeing or burning."

Gütter's smile grew larger, he absolutely loved swimming. And he thought it would be awesome to be in one you can see in.

"Over here is our museum. Made up entirely out of donation expecting only to give back knowledge that everyone could enjoy it from then on."

Every looked in all directions, they all started to forget they were even on a boat.

"Nothing much is really left to show but two more areas, over there is your normal, but very portable-sized pokémon center. And here is where you'll be sleeping." He opened a door revealing a ton a bunk beds with what appeared to be rather expensive beds. "We wanted to keep the luxurious comfort of our wonderful mareep wool beds, but to make room for everything else, we made luxury bunk beds."

"Three words meant to be together." Gütter said almost ready to just jump into bed for the feel of it. "Hey, wait a minute… Isn't this stuff like top… TOP dollar material?"

The captain chuckled "Well, I suppose that's one way to put it. But you see, my brother and I both care for a large flock of mareep, we save a little for ourselves as it truly is the softest thing ever, but the rest is actually how I can even dream of doing this out of extra money." A blue light was shining by his ear, and he stopped for a moment. "Well, looks like I have to go up and take this thing to the Orange Islands now. It was nice meeting all of you. See you sometime tomorrow."

"Okay, we will." Gütter said, ready to see what else they had here.

[Screen effect]

Gütter stepped down from the ATM. "Okay, here's some shopping money for you Bailey, and Dillard, go find something interesting out there too. I'll meet you guys back here in at least ten minutes. 'Kay?"

"Alright!" The two of them said, ready to go.

"Hey pikachu, wanna go check out that desert bar?"

"Pika pika…" Said pikachu, thinking back on all that food it saw earlier.

As soon as they were there Gütter said "*Sigh* Looks like we came a bit too late…"

Pikachu sighed, it really wanted to try that bowl of assorted "Pika…"

"Hey! Look pikachu, they still got a bunch of stuff at the fruit bar!"

Pikachu was still disappointed about dessert, that bowl was once filled with assorted pokéblock, but pikachu was still up for some nice fruit.

"Let's see… We got apples, pears, a lime… some kiwi? Oh! Jackpot!" Gütter smiled as he pulled out a well-sized container of pineapple rings. Gütter and pikachu both loved pineapple so much.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, feeling like it just won the city lottery.

Gütter put it up on a table and said "C'mon pikachu let's dig in!"

"Pika!"

The two of them peacefully ate their pineapple rings, one at a time, taking their time to enjoy the flavor.

A young girl in a yellow dress walked by and took a picture. "How cute!"

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

Gütter tried to keep himself from talking, he decided he would pretend to just be a normal pikachu and he used his pikachu voice "Pika, pika pi pika pika." Gütter pretended to reply. He got up close to pikachu and whispered "Just play along, I don't wanna scare her with a talking pikachu."

"Pika, pikachu pi pipika?"

"Pika, pi pika pika pikachu piKA! Pi, pi pikachu."

"Pikaaa."

"Pikachu, pika, pikapika pi."

"Pika… Pikachu- chupika!"

Pikachu nodded and decided the conversation was over by giving a thumbs up.

"Aw, I just adore pikachu. But, I know you two gotta belong to SOMEone here. So I'll just leave you two where you are." The girl walked on, looking at the adorable photo she took of the two pikachu eating.

"Shall we continue?" Gütter asked after she left hearing range.

"Pika." Pikachu said, nodding it's head.

They kept on eating. Filling themselves with pineapple rather than some sugary rice pudding or pokéblock. (They were both quite bland anyway…)

[Screen effect]

"Hm, Dillard, what do you think? Red… or green?" Bailey said, holding up two shirts.

"Why are we even doing this? You'll only be like this for a couple weeks or so, and you'll grow out of them by then… In fact, they don't even have anything your size."

"Yeah, but I always wanna look my best even when I'm not a person. Besides, what if I turn back and I'm not wearing any clothes?!" She said, beginning to panic.

"Oh come on, don't you think Gütter would have already thought through things like this?"

She then began to tremble in fear.

"…Point taken, but you really should try having a little more trust every now and then." He saw a lady who worked there walk by. "Excuse me, miss? Are you sure you don't have anything like this in babies size 1?"

She looked over, noticing Bailey, she smiled. "Hm." she took the pink shirt and put it into a washer… a very LOUD washer… that eventually went 'ding'. She took it out again and put it onto Bailey. Perfect fit.

"Wow, this isn't even dry clean only…" Dillard said, not actually knowing that much about clothes other than 'wear'.

"We love pokémon here as much as anyone else, so for free of charge we resize clothes in these machines to let all the smaller ones have some clothes of their own." The woman said.

"What do you say B- pikachu?"

Bailey thought for a moment, she didn't want to scare this kind lady, or anyone else. She then tried and used her best pikachu impression. (Which wasn't quite as good as Gütter's, but still not that bad.) "Pika, pipikachu!"

"How nice. You know what, that shirt looks SO perfect on that pikachu! Maybe just this once I'll let that one go. Keep it!" She pulled out a device and removed the electronic tag. "I'll pay for that one. Is there anything else you were looking for here."

Dillard thought about it for a moment, it was getting close to the beginning of October [no, this story is not going to be anywhere near the current date…] so he thought everyone could use something to help keep them warm, it was the right thing to do. "Got anything with Pixelmon on it?"

"Ah, I know EXACTLY what you're look for." She led them to a large-scale display toward the middle of the store "Whenever you're running a clothing shop you've GOT to have Pixelmon somewhere here."

Dillard picked up the last two sweaters in front of the display, one with the Pixelmon logo, the other with a Pixelmon poster design. Dillard and Gütter used to play Pixelmon on their computers a couple years back, he thought Gütter might like one two. He looked closer at the jacket adjustment straps, they were earbuds. "Perfect. I'll take these two, please."

"Excellent choice, would your pikachu like a sweater too?" She looked over at Bailey.

She had already started looking, she stopped as she saw a nice light-blue sweater with a squirtle on it. "Pika! Pikachu!"

"I see your pikachu likes that one, an unusual choice I can honestly say, but still a nice one." She picked it up and put it into the washing machine like the last one.

Bailey took it and put it on "Pika pika!" She said with glee.

Dillard was counting the money he had in his pocket, then handed a certain amount to her, and said "I'm sure that will cover it."

She flipped through them, noticing he was caring money around only in one-dollar bills, she handed him one dollar, and two pennies.

"Alright, I think Gütter's waiting for us now, we should get going."

"Okay. I hope to see you and your pikachu again sometime."

The two of them left the mall area, now with food supplies, and some extra clothing for the upcoming fall and winter. Dillard looked over and saw an arcade, he noticed he still had a few extra dollars. "You wouldn't mind goin' to the arcade would ya'?"

"What? You think just because I'm a girl I don't like the arcade?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, sorRY for asking a simple and honest question… C'mon let's go!"

They went inside, got some tokens, Dillard played all the racing games, while Bailey was beating everyone at the Retro Arcade Championship. She still kept the fact she could talk hidden, of course.

"What? I was beat… by a pikachu?!" One kid said after losing. When he looked to his friends they looked away, clearly not wanting to even look at him.

"Pika, pika." Bailey said, patting him on the back.

He jerked away and left the arcade with his head down.

The arcade intercom turned on. "Gamers, it's down to the last two contestants of the R.A.C. and our finalists are… Jason, our main champion for five years straight!"

"Time to add another trophy to my collection." Said a guy about the age of 15 or so. He sat down in the finalist's chair on the left side.

"And a newcomer who has made all the way here to the final round… Bailey… the… pikachu."

"Pika, pipika." She said, climbing into the finalist's chair on the right side, after adding a booster seat.

"I don't know how you made it this far, but it's as far as you're gonna get!" Jason said, grabbing the controls.

"Pika!" She said angrily.

Everyone watched the larger screen in between them showing both sides at once. Dillard finished up his game quickly and came to watch it. The two gamers seemed to be truly concentrated, Bailey sometimes made use of her tail to press the buttons.

"Is her using her tail to play legal?" One of the workers whispered.

"There's no rule against it. There are stories of a guy who had an invisible third arm who used it to play his game." The other whispered back.

It nearly seemed as though neither of them even had arms eventually, they were all moving so quickly that the only thing that anyone even heard was the sound of button clicks. The in-game timer was down to five seconds and Bailey was in the lead by a few points.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Jason. He then was just about to make his move when suddenly the timer ran out. "Wha- wha?"

"Looks like the winner is Bailey! Our new champion!"

She looked around and saw everyone cheering for her, she also saw Jason was still in shock. She decided she would just express herself by imitating Ash's pikachu. She held up a peace sign shouting "Pi-pikachu!"

Everyone cheered even more. Dillard went over to Bailey and said "Well done Bailey. Here, have something to eat." He pulled a small yellow container with a lightning bolt engraved in it.

She opened it up only to see some normal-looking pokemon food, but she was to happy to be worried about anything, so she ate it, and loved it.

"And here is your trophy!" The man brought a pacman-shaped trophy with Bailey's name inscribed on the plaque of the stand.

She set her food aside for a second so she could hold her trophy, she held it up in the air for all to see and everyone cheered louder one last time.

Dillard set Bailey onto his should while she was holding her food, he picked up her trophy and waved to everyone as they left the arcade.

"Now let's go and see what Gütter's doing."

"Okay." Bailey said after checking to see no one was watching.

They both figured Gütter wouldn't have remembered to show up, so they went to the cafeteria to see Gütter and pikachu sleeping on the table both satisfied with pineapple.

"Typical Gütter…" Bailey said shaking her head. She climbed up on the table to wake them both up. She used both arms to gently nudge them.

Gütter groaned and quietly said "Pikachu… use thunderbolt…"

Bailey became nervous again, she slowly turned her head to pikachu, who was building up electricity. She tried moving her hands of but they were both a bit sticky from the pineapple. She sighed in acceptance and said "Yep… Typical Gütter…" She said holding both of them up by the fur.

"CHUU!" Pikachu shouted, still asleep.

The electricity traveled through Bailey and into Gütter, waking him up… mostly… "Ugh, five more… forevers?" Gütter was instinctively searching for the alarm clock to knock off the counter. Instead he ended up hitting Bailey in the back of the head causing all three of them to fall off the table. when she tried to strike back, she realized that now they were both awake, and they had stuck together in a ball of pineapple-scented pikachu.

"Oh boy…" Dillard said with a face palm. He picked them up with one hand and went for the nearest sink. He washed them all up, getting rid of the pineapple smell as well.

Gütter asked "What happened?"

"Well, you see… We w-" Dillard started.

Bailey cut in and said "We went shopping, you were eating. We went gaming, you were sleeping. We came looking, and now we're washing."

"Bailey; as simple as you get." Gütter joked.

Bailey pretended she didn't hear that.

"Yeah… It's getting late anyway, we should be at our first island by tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I guess I'll get into bed." Gütter said, ready to go right back to sleep.

"Pi-ika." Pikachu agreed.

Bailey yawned and followed as everyone else went to bed. When they got there, pikachu and Gütter climbed into the bottom bunk, while Dillard took the top one, Bailey walked and looked around.

When they got there Gütter said "Well, they sure don't price this material the way they do for nothing. In fact i-" he was cut short by a sleep attack.

"Pi-" The same for pikachu.

"There aren't any available beds Dillard." Said bailey, walking back.

Dillard yawned "You can sleep down there and make that bunk for all the pikachu, or you can come up here and make this a two person each bunk."

Bailey thought about it for a moment, when she was done she decided it would be a little less awkward being with her own kind.

Dillard said "That's your decision." He lied down and to sleep.

Bailey slept on the far end of the bed, not to close but not to far from Gütter and pikachu. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

[*British voice* I say, what an astounding day our heroes have had today. Gütter has reunited with and old friend, and Bailey the new champion of a contest. What could await them as they approach their first orange island? What else is there to know about our less-talkative Bailey chappete? What could Jason be thinking of his loss to a pikachu? And why wasn't the narrator able to make it to his post in between the brackets? Find out next time in the next exiting CHAPter, I say. Until then!]


	8. Chapter 7: Double Contest Trouble!

[*British voice* It's a new day for our pikachaps, just now waking up for a good night rest. Well… most of them anyway…]

"How long can these two sleep anyway?" Bailey said with her eyes half-open.

"I've stayed the night at Gütter's house a few times, and knowing him, he's not waking up until someone makes him. Pikachu probably thought it woke up too early seeing Gütter still asleep and went back to sleep." Dillard said, rubbing his eyes.

"Leave this to me…" _Bailey used double slap. Hit 2 times! A critical hit! _"…" Bailey stared. _It's not very effective._

"Not quite what I meant… Let me show you…" Dillard walked up to the side of the bed. "Wake up, it's time for breakfast guys!"

Gütter and pikachu both got up as if they were both in the military. They joked a salute and ran off to the cafeteria.

Bailey looked at her hands to make sure they weren't defective.

"Gütter only wakes up when he wants to wake up. His stomach always comes first in which case."

Bailey then asked "What's for breakfast anyway?"

"There's a song, I think you'll know it."

[Screen change. Add piano music.]

Bailey then started moving her head like a metronome. She began to sing in a wonderful voice. "Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes that what it's gonna make- bacon pancaaakes!"

[Continue music, change to guitar.]

Dillard sang in a pretty good voice and tune. "Bacon waffles, I'm makin' bacon waffles. Takes some bacon and I put it ma' waffles. Bacon waffles, they sure ain't awful, bacon waffles…"

"HIT IT!" [Interrupt music. Change to rap beat.] Gütter had his hat backwards and pikachu was wearing sunglasses. "Yo, I'ma makin' bacon french toast." "(Pi-ka!)" "I'ma makin' bacon french toast. I take ma bacon and I PUT it in dat french toast." "(Pika!)" "Bacon french toast, that's what we like the most. Bacon french toast!" "(Pikachuu.)"

[End music.]

Everyone watching and the four of them took a bow. Gütter turned his hat back to normal and pikachu threw it's sunglasses up into the crowd, three girls began fighting over it.

"Well that was fun!" Bailey said in a cheery mood.

Dillard nodded his head. "Yep, it's things like this that can make anything interesting. Even breakfast."

"I just want my french toast…" Gütter said shrugging his shoulders.

The three cookers went 'DING'.

Bailey took a spatula and took her pancake. She grabbed some honey to add to it.

Dillard used his hands to take his waffle. He smiled and grabbed some syrup to add to it.

Gütter used some tongs to take his and pikachu's french toast. He looked over at pikachu and said "Hey pikachu, why don't you choose one of those jellies over there and bring them to the table once you've chosen." Gütter waked over to the table, climbed up the chair and waited patiently.

Pikachu jumped onto the counter. It picked up one container with a picture of a pecha berry, pikachu smelled it and nodded. It walked over to the table to meet back up with Gütter.

"Ah, there you are pikachu." Gütter said as pikachu climbed up the chair. "Pecha jelly, huh? Well, if it's new I gotta try it!" He took out a plastic knife (which actually could only spread) and spread the jelly across the french toast. "Well now that we're all here, let's dig in!"

The four of them ate their bacon-filled breakfasts, enjoying them greatly. Dillard and Gütter talked about some past behind the two of them, while Bailey updated Dillard on some things he didn't know about. Gütter tried not to notice through most of Bailey's side. Pikachu simply listened, laughed at what was funny and ate. Once they were all done, they all sat back in their chairs.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about anything poisonous in that bacon." Gütter said, stretching his arms and legs.

"I certainly thought that this was just a great breakfast overall. I can't even remember the last time I had a pancake!"

Dillard closed his eyes and made an impression of Mr. Sukizo and said "Yes, remarkable!"

Everyone laughed. Gütter was the first to stop as he said "I wonder when we'll be docking…"

The intercom suddenly came on "Passengers we will remind you that we will be docking at Sunburst Island shorty."

"I guess that answers that."

[A few minutes later.]

Captain Berdenstein walked into the room while Gütter and his friend were packing up. "Ah, there you are."

"Oh, hey captain." Gütter said.

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know that it was nice meeting you yesterday, and seeing that you're leaving so soon, I thought I'd bring you all a little something." He pulled out 4 boxes. "This ones for you, Gütter. One for Bailey. Dillard, here's yours. And I even got something for you, pikachu."

"Thanks!" "Pika!" They all said.

"I want you to open them as soon as you get a place to settle down, until then I want you to hold the surprise."

"Alright we will." Gütter said, nodding his head.

"Good. We should already be docked by now, and I hope you'll be able to find some way to get to the islands you need to after I head off."

"Don't worry, we will." Gütter said, grabbing his stuff. "Let's go guys!" They looked back and all said "Goodbye Captain!" "Pika pika!"

"So long! And good luck to all of you!"

They walked over to the stairs, when suddenly Gütter started squinting.

"What's wrong Gütter?"

"I forgot to put on my contacts." Gütter pulled the case out. He opened it to find nothing inside. "…Hm…" Gütter reached into his hat and grabbed a pair of glasses. "Guess I'll be wearing these from again now on."

Bailey rolled her eyes, she really didn't care.

Once they made it to the island Gütter said "You know, this island is well known for it's crystals."

"I think I remember hearing something about that, I remember something about someone who made life-like pokemon sculptures out of crystal."

"Hm, lemme look at something." Gütter pulled out his book. "Here it is, Ash and friend were the ones who helped him find his inspiration, his name is Mateo."

"I wanna see some of the jewelry they have here!" Bailey said, imaging having a collection on her body.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't see that happening anytime." Gütter said adjusting his glasses.

Bailey opened her eyes and wiped her smile and accepted the fact she could never make that work out as a pikachu.

"Oh cheer up Bailey, you just gotta learn it's not always about how you look." Gütter grabbed a comb out from his hat and brushed his bangs down.

"Right…"

"I said not ALWAYS, sometimes, maybe." He put up his comb.

"Look at all the shops." Dillard said now that they reached the town.

"Woah…" "Pika…"

"Dexter, take a picture." Gütter brought out his pokedex and pointed it at the town.

"Hey Gütter?" Dexter said.

"What?"

"I'm picking up something showing of some relevance to you. You may want to keep an eye out.

Gütter stood still for a moment (Could it be?… Nah, impossible…) "Okay." Gütter closed his pokedex. "Where to now?"

Dillard looked around, he then spotted something "Hey look!" He pointed over to a big sign. Everyone ran to get a better look.

Bailey read it out loud "Double Pokemon Contest - It's better to win it together. First time in orange islands, first time in couples."

"Hey, sounds like fun! Maybe we should enter!" Gütter said.

"I guess…"

"It's starts in less than an hour, maybe you two should get in while you can."

"Okay!" Gütter and Bailey said, as they ran to the stadium.

Dillard shouted "I'll catch up with you two in a bit! I'm gonna be doing something myself!"

They heard but didn't respond. The three pikachu simply ran on.

[Later.]

Gütter and Bailey jumped onto the counter.

"Hm? A couple of pikachu? Where are your trainers?" Said the lady.

"I know this may sound weird, but we're the trainers." Gütter and Bailey pulled out their pokedexes.

"Well, looks like today marks the first for a lot of things…" She said, feeling a bit strange. She put them both into the computer. "Okay, Gütter and Bailey your in. Now I just need to see what pokemon you'll be using."

Bailey said "Come on out squirtle!"

"Squirlte!"

Gütter looked down toward the floor. "Hey pikachu, come up and say hi!"

Pikachu did just as Gütter said "Pika, pikachu."

She typed something out "Okay your all set! Here are your pokedexes, and here are your passes. The contest won't begin for another twenty minutes, so feel free to train out back!"

"Okay!" "Pika!" "Squirtle!"

They went through the back exit where a bunch of others were training.

"Alright squirtle, use bubble!"

"Squirtle squir!" Squirtle blew a bunch of bubbles into the air.

"Now, pikachu! Use thunder wave on those bubbles!"

"Pika- chuu!" Pikachu sent a wave of electricity at the bubbles, causing them to glow and then pop with a sparkling glow.

"Nice job pikachu!" "You too squirtle!"

"Pika!" "Squirtle!"

"Hm. First time at a contest, and it turns out your not even fully pokemon."

Bailey gasped "Oh no, it couldn't be!"

Jason walked up to Bailey. "Oh yes it could Bailechu! It's Jason, gamer, and pokemon coordinator."

"Wait, how does he know you?" Gütter asked.

"How do you know about him?"

"Duh! He's Jason! He was on the front cover of Super Pluselo Weekly! This guy's a gaming legend!"

Jason smiled "Yeah, but now I'm a joke, thanks to you."

"M-me?" Bailey asked nervously.

"Yeah, I went from gaming champion to 'Kid who lost to a pokemon'!"

"I didn't know you were a gamer." Gütter said, turning to bailey.

"I've known you for less than a month, there's a lot you still don't know." She said.

"You may have won the gaming championship, but as a pokemon coordinator, you don't stand a chance!"

A girl walked up from behind Jason "So this is that Bailey I've been hearing about." She smacked her gum. "Cant wait to beat it."

Bailey then got pretty mad, hearing that. Squirtle, pikachu and Gütter needed to work together to hold her back. "I'm a girl! You wanna see an it?! That's all you'll be when I'm through with you! Lemme at her!"

"Hahaha, how pathetic. And that one with the hat, ugh. What does this look like? 1998?"

Gütter clenched his teeth "Bailey, we should go now."

She glared at Jason. Gütter kept a sharp eye pointed toward the other girl. "Fine, we'll settle this after we beat you at the finals!"

"Please, you two probably won't even make it past the FIRST round!"

Gütter guided Bailey away.

"Now let's work on our entrances."

"Pikachu, return!" "You too squirtle!"

The two pokemon disappeared into their pokeballs.

"What should we do to make this work Gütter?"

"Hmm… I got it!" Gütter then whispered into Bailey's ear.

"Great idea! Let's do it."

"Pikachu!" "Squirtle!" They said. "Come on out out an use tail whip!"

Both pikachu and squirtle appeared, as soon as they did they made their cutest faces and did tail whip.

"I think we got this contest in the bag."

"Yep!"

The intercom came on "Would all coordinator please come up onto the stage."

"Here we are in the Orange Islands! My name is Didian! Keep in mind that I have no relation to Lilian or Vivian. And I know some of you have done a lot of traveling to come here, so may the first applause be yours!"

Everyone in the stands cheered for themselves.

"And here are our coordinators!"

Gütter and Bailey smiled as they held their pokeballs securely.

"Now, don't be fooled. For those two pikachu are in fact the trainers, not the pokemon participating!"

Everyone kept their cheering going.

"Now, let's see who's going first!"

The screen was scrolling through pairs, it landed on Gütter and Bailey.

"Well, what do you know! These two will be the very first to participate! Oh, I almost forgot. Our judges will be Sir Contestalot…"

"It's an honor, and a pleasure."

"…Mr. Suzuki…"

"Ah, judging a contest. I like it!"

"…and, our well known traveling Nurse Joy!"

"I was lucky to find the time to be here, but I'm glad I did."

"Now that we've met our judges, may our first contest begin!"

Everyone cheered as Gütter and Bailey centered themselves on the stage. "Pikachu, we've got a full house!" "Squirtle, the stage awaits!"

The two pokemon came flying through the air, made adorable faces and used tail whip. The did a flip mid-air and stuck the landing. The audience cheered.

"An wonderful entrance to start off this contest!"

"Yes, and I like it!"

"That squirtle and pikachu are quite adorable, they must both be very healthy!"

"Squirtle, use water gun up in the air!"

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle shot water directly upwards, creating a fountain.

"That's enough squirtle!"

"Pikachu, send a thunderbolt up that water before it's all gone!"

"Pika! Pikachuuu!" Pikachu shot electricity up the disappearing fountain, causing the water to glow as it went up. Once the electricity made it to the top it caused a huge splash of water droplets everywhere sparkling as it fell.

"A beautiful combination of two types of attacks! What will they do next?"

"Now squirtle, use bubble!"

Squirtle got up on one foot and did a spin as it blew bubbles all around the stage. It nearly fell over, but only to be caught by pikachu.

"Now, pikachu! Time to wrap this up with thunder wave!"

"Pika!" Pikachu sent electricity flying towards almost every bubble, the ones that were reached popped and sent sparkles and sparks flying, causing the rest to pop with it.

"A stunning performance by our newcomers! Combining the attacks of two types to create an extra sparking and sparkling firework show! Let's see what our judges have to say!"

"I thought it was an astounding performance, it clearly showed that the two may not have trained long, but well!" (9/10)

"I liked it!" (10/10)

"The way these two showed off the cuteness of their pokemon, AND combined two types of attacks is a great way to start off the beginning of double battles." (10/10)

"And our judges have spoken! Giving them a hard-to-beat score of 29!"

"We did it Bailey!"

"Yeah, but our pokemon deserve a lot of the credit too."

Gütter pulled pikachu and squirtle closer "Like I said, 'WE'."

The four of them waved to the audience.

"But this is only the beginning, folks. We still have many coordinators to see!"

"Totodile, use bite!" "Marill, quick! Iron tail!" (20)

"Jigglypuff, sing for us!" "Yanma use Supersonic!" (24)

"Munchlax, give us a solar beam!" "Sudowoodo, copycat!" (26)

Many more coordinators did their performance, but Gütter's mathematical-enriched mind was already keeping track to see who they should look out for.

"And now that we're almost done! Our last two coordinators are… Jason and Marycarpe!"

Gütter stopped looking at the screen and tried to hold in his laugh.

Bailey didn't seem surprised. "What now?"

"Her name sounds like magikarp, and no one's noticed yet!"

Bailey smiled, she knew how she could get back at her now that she knew her name, and she knew how she could turn Gütter's simple joke into her worst nightmare. She chuckled.

Jason and Marycarpe did a three-point stance. Jason looked up and said "Umbreon…"

Marycarpe looked up and said "Espeon…"

The two stood up back to back, and grabbed the other's hand, used the remaining hand to throw the pokeball. "…take the stage!"

"Umbreon!" It did 3 flips, and rolled over as soon as it touched the ground.

"Espeon!" It did the same as umbreon.

The four of them simultaneously turned and looked in the same direction.

Gütter clenched his teeth "Hm, I think we're a _little_ above our heads on this one…"

Bailey made no comment, she was the kind who plans her revenge plans to the last detail, and she was doing it while also planning on how to beat them in the second round.

"Umbreon, moonlight time!" The stage area became fully dark, umbreon looked a lot like the moon.

"Now espeon, eclipse that with morning sun!" Suddenly, one half of the stage was dark, the other wasn't. The two pokemon circled each other, making an effect similar to a lighthouse.

"A beautiful eclipse-like effect made with a clever combination!" Didian announced. "Oh? It looks like we're out of time!"

Marycarpe and Jason grunted.

"The way those two pokemon have responded so well shows that they have been taken care of very well!" (10)

"The show you did, I like it!" (10)

"You two sure know what you're doing. You've trained both well _and_ long." (10)

"And what do you know it, we end off the first round with a perfect score!" Didian announced.

Gütter, Bailey, and their pokemon were shocked "Huh?!" "Wha-" "Pika?!" "Squir?"

"Looks like it's time to move on to the second round, but first, we'll all take a break!"

[*Tired out voice* No, no. It's okay… *breath* I can do it *ahem* *Narrator voice* Well, looks like Jason may not be so easy to beat in a contest after all! It also seems his partner Marycarpe has set off a ticking bomb in Bailey, but what will come from that explosion? There's much to be found out in the next chapter of… The PikaProject!]

[Looks like I wasn't late on this chapter after all!]


	9. Chapter 8: Make that Double Double!

[Last time, Gütter and Bailey entered the Double Contest appearing in the Orange Islands, but Bailey's previous competitor, Jason, has shown up with a friend named Marycarpe to show that they mean business in a contest. Let's see what happens!]

Jason walked into the room. "I can't believe we didn't get to finish our act."

Marycarpe walked in and said "Well it's you fault for having such a _slow_ umbreon!"

"No! It was clearly _your_ espeon that threw off our concentration!"

"Well maybe if _you_ practiced more properly a plain view of elegance wouldn't have distracted you!"

"Oh yeah? Well howab-"

Gütter turned around and for no reason spoke in a deep Scottish accent. "Would the two of you just shut yer yaps! I'm trying to hear what she's about to say!"

The two of them stared blankly.

Gütter smiled and spoke normally. "Thanks."

"And now it's time to start the sec- Oh my! I almost forgot!" Didian announced.

Gütter smirked as he knew that feeling far to well.

"Before we can start our second round, we first need to show which coordinator pairs will make it to the next round!"

The screen showed a total of 8 pairs of people, Jason and Marycarpe at the top, Gütter and Bailey right beneath them.

"Well folks, these fine coordinators will make it to the second round! Now for the computer to randomly decide who's battling who!"

Gütter crossed his arms. "It's 'who's battling _whom_' " He muttered.

Bailey was both unamused and annoyed.

The screen popped up with the match up.

Gütter began rubbing his… chin… and looked down to think, when he looked back up he said "Okay, so even if we manage to beat everyone else in the way, signs show so will Jason and magikarp."

Marycarpe shot a glance even though Gütter wasn't looking.

"And that would mean that we won't battle until the very last round. So here's what we should do." Gütter huddled the four of them together, they whispered, pikachu and squirtle were mostly just agreeing, Bailey seemed to surprise Gütter a bit, and Gütter mostly kept Marycarpe and Jason away whenever he detected they were eavesdropping. "*pikachu voice* Do you mind? This is a pokemon discussion, and you two clearly don't meet the requirements." He said once.

They decided it may not even be worth it to bother anyway. "Meh, who cares what a bunch of pokemon have to say anyway?"

"Break!"

"Break's over folks! Time to start the next round!"

[I'm sorry, but I simply can't go through the trouble (and make it double) of levels and attacks, so I'll just say the finishing moves and show who wins.]

"Well, since me sis is out, it's two against one… Phanpy use tackle on pikachu!"

"Pikachu, dodge phanpy's attack with double team!"

"Squirtle! Now use water gun!"

"And it looks like phanpy is unable to battle! Which means… Gütter and Bailey get to move on to the next round!"

Gütter was in a 'good sport' mood. He walked up to the kid with the phampy and said "Don't feel bad. We had a good battle didn't we?" He held out his hand.

The kid smiled, crouched down, and shook it.

"Well would you look at that! Folks I don't think I've seen such a warm-hearted coordinator like this before! And no, it has nothing to do with him being a pikachu!"

(Aw man, I wanted that line…) Gütter thought to himself.

…

"Time's up, the coordinators with the most points is Dustan and June!"

…

"Yanma is unable to battle! The battle goes to Summer and Harold!"

..- "Espeon, use swift on maril!" "Umbreon, feint kick on totodile! Go!"

"And it looks like totodile and maril are both unable to battle! Round 3 will start after another quick break!"

"*sigh* We're almost at the finals." Bailey said, relived.

"I don't think it's quite time to begin to relax. Remember, only the strongest will survive. So we got to stay on top of our game all the way." Gütter said.

"Pi-ika PIKA!" Pikachu said to back up Gütter's point.

"Squir?"

"So, were up against a season and some fur, huh?" Jason said trying to sound clever.

"They'll be crushed beneath the very paw of my espeon."

"You mean _my_ umbreon."

"No way! It'll just be trampled over in the process!"

"Well I don't see why _your_ espeon h-"

Gütter managed to imitate Didian perfectly using the room as an echo when he said "Would coordinators Marycarpe and Jason please stop acting like idiots!"

Everyone in the room laughed. Except those two.

"Okay, who said that?!"

Gütter turned around. "Sounded like Didian to me."

"Break time's over folks! Time for round three! First up… Coordinator pair Gütter and Bailey- against coordinator pair Dustan and June!"

"Psyduck, use confusion on pikachu!" Shouted Dustan.

"Meowth, fury swipes!" Called out June.

"Psy?" "Aw, not again…"

"Meowth! MEOWTHMEOWTHMEOWTHMEOWTH!"

"You okay squirtle?"

"…Squirtle!"

"Good, in that case… Water gun on meowth!"

"Pikachu, give psyduck a thunderbolt!"

"Squir-r-r-r!"

"Pi-KA-CHUUUUU!"

"Me_ow_th!"

"PSY-Y-_Y_!"

"Those attacks cost some points on both sides."

"Psy-y…duck…"

"And looks like psyduck is unable to battle! Will June be able to handle this two against one battle with her meowth?"

"Meowth, can you go on?" Said June.

Meowth tried to get up and failed. "Meowth..."

June ran up to meowth.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Gütter and Bailey will go on to the finals!"

Pikachu walked up to meowth. "Pika, pikapika. Pikachupika pika pi pikachu pi-ika pika."

"Meowth meowth!" It laughed.

"I probably just missed out on a really good pun there..." Gütter said lowering his ears.

One battle later…

"Jason and Marycarpe are moving on to the final round, no breaks this time, sorry!"

The big screen in the stadium glitched. Gütter dressed up in a suit, still human, appeared on it.

"And now, it's time for Günther Tuben!"

"Thanks again Jack it's a pleasure to be here! Now I was with my buddy pikachu the other day and suddenly I was getting a call, I picked it up and I was all like *Pikachu* 'Pika?'" *Laughter* "The man seemed confused at first and said 'H-hello? Is this Poketch Industries?' I simply turned it around into a prank call by saying *racist japanese voice* 'Oh you call my pikachu? People gonna think your weird man. Get a life!'" *More laughter* "I was having so much trouble holding in my laugh I handed the phone to pikachu when suddenly the man began speaking like a pikachu." *Even more laughter* "I'm telling you it was funny as h-" *static* "the man started talking to pikachu. *laughing* Pikachu actually began having a conversation with some 25 year old man in the Johto region and it was all 'Pikapika!' this and 'Pikapika!' that! I'm telling you the truth!" *Huge crowd laughing* "That man really does need to get a life! Unless he already has one as a pokemon interpreter, in which case I don't think any one believe him since it's not like they can tell you they understand… *Proffesor Oak* And now a poem, Pikachu, I call you. You understand me, and I do too!" *Everyone laughing* "That's my story for you tonight folks, have a good one!"

The big screen started glitching again and went back to normal.

"Wow, that was perfect timing to get bad reception."

"Was that you?"

"O-of course not! I don't go to that commedy club, and I'd never wear a suit! Besides, my name's Gütter not Günther!"

"Well, he does a good pikachu and Professor Oak impression, he looks kinda like how you used to, and he has a pikachu of his own."

"Ever heard of doppelgängers? Well even if you haven't it's time to get going. Look!"

"Um, now that we've had our joke for tonight-, it's time for our final round! It's Gütter and Bailey against Jason and Marycarpe!"

Gütter snickered.

"Go Umbreon!" "You too Espeon!"

"Pikachu, get on out there!" "Come on out squirtle!"

"Begin!"

"Alright espeon, quick attack on squirtle!" "Now espeon, use swift on that pikachu!"

"Squirtle, water gun!" "Pikachu us- AGH!"

Everyone gasped.

"Time out everyone!"

"Gütter, are you okay?" Bailey said, shocked.

"No, I said I'd like that with a medium fry… ugh." Gütter collapsed.

The three judges were having a conversation. Sir Contestalot went to the back of the room to make a call, Mr. Contesta appeared on screen. "Ah, hello! How is the first double contest going?"

"Not very good, we just had an accident."

"Hm? What happened?"

"Two of our coordinators were pikachu. We couldn't decline them as their IDs were legitimate. We were at the final round and an attack hit the coordinator and now he's knocked out."

Mr. Contesta thought about it for a moment. "I see why you called me… I'm afraid the only thing we can do is to call it a draw. We'll come up with something later…"

"Very well, goodbye." He hung up. Sir Contestalot walked on stage and whispered something to Didian.

"Looks like we're calling it a total draw here folks, both coordinator pairs win. Um. Hm."

Bailey received the ribbon and got help from squirtle and pikachu to carry Gütter to the pokemon center.

Later…

*Do Do dodo DO!* "Gütter's going to take a while to recover, but I'm afraid he's quite determined to get back up and about. He will be able to get back on his feet, but I don't think he'll be able to do it on his own for a bit."

"No, I- I'm fine. I j-… Just need to put one foot… in- in front of-… of-… Oh boy!" He almost fell over, only to be caught by Bailey and pikachu.

"Gütter, look what we got." She held the ribbon in front of his face.

He smiled. "I got just the place for it." He reached out, took it, and put it on the inside part of his hat. When he pulled it up it clearly revealed it for everyone to see.

"Huh, nice place to put it."

"Thanks I-" He collapsed.

"I'm also afraid he was never quite fit for being in a battle with such a pokemon with an attack like that. He may fall out of consciousness from time to time."

"-based the idea off of… What was I talking about?"

"And come back thinking he came back from where he left off."

"Hey, have you guys seen Dillard anywhere?"

Dillard ran in through the doors "Guys, you'll never believed what just happened!"

"What?"

"Okay, so I was out with cyndaquil when suddenly two zigzagoon came out of nowhere, wanting a battle. I ended up winning and threw a pokeball, but somehow they both went in the pokeball! Some guy came running through and watched as I released both of them from the pokeball. He told me he'd give me something if I was willing to give him one of the zigzagoon and I decided to go with it. He handed me these keys and said that I could find it straight down this path!"

"You got a car?!" Bailey shouted.

"I find that very unlikely Bailey. You should know that the av-" Gütter fell again.

"I'll be honest, I don't know. He said it'll have a spot for either three people or one person and five or six small pokemon."

"-verage car… Um… Hm…"

"Well, I think we should go find out!"

They all ran down the path, after Gütter fell again Dillard decided to place him on his shoulder. "We're here."

"Look! It's a three person jet ski!" Bailey shouted.

"Actually that's a Ski-Boat hybrid, enabling both the full enjoyment of a jet ski, but also allowing the ability to not topple over that easily, and not fall off easily." Gütter pulled out his pokedex. "Where do you think we should go next Dexter?"

"Calculating best route allowing resupplying, fun events, double contest participation and minimal time… Route completed, next destination… Will be revealed after you wake up from a good night sleep."

"Oh come on, why would we nee-" Gütter had another unconsciousness attack, this time putting him to sleep.

"Perhaps we should head back to the pokemon center."

"One more thing." Dillard got out some stick-on letters. He spelled out 'j.s. Quilboat' "Okay, now let's go."

[*Narrator voice* And so… now that our heroes have received their first ribbon, and now that they have a way of transportation, it's time to go to bed. Who- um… Wh… Why can't I come up with any good questions?!… Maybe I'll find out next time on- The PikaProject!]


	10. Chapter 9: Pokeblock- amok!

[Edit: D'oh! The last chapter had the wrong title!... Well, it's fixed now... Also I'm releasing chapters a bit earlyer so I can post a special chapter while it still lines up with the storyline.]

[*Narrator voice* Here are our heroes again, waking up on a beautiful day to begin traveling… AHEM I said WAKING- UP!]

"Not again…" Bailey said.

"Yo Gütter, they got waffles back here!"

Gütter stayed fast asleep.

Dexter vibrated himself out of the hat. "Leave this to me." Dexter began beeping like an alarm clock.

Gütter's eyes flashed open and he threw Bailey at the alarm clock.

"Ow!" Bailey and Dexter shouted.

Gütter rubbed his eyes. "Oops, I was having a dream that I was nine again, and that pikachu was actually a doll all along, so I threw the doll because I didn't want to go to school."

Bailey rubbed her head. "You got a good aim, I'll give you that."

Dexter sparked "I think I dis-dis-dis-dis-dis- BZZZT dislocated my sound chip… There we go."

Dillard grabbed his keys "We should get going."

They all got in the J.S. Cyndaboat and headed toward an island Dexter claimed to be called "Berry Island."

"Hey, according to Dexter, this next island is known for it's berries. Berry shops, berry trees, and just about everywhere there's a pokéblock mixer!" Gütter said, pointing toward the island up ahead.

"Sounds cool! Maybe we should all even try and make our own pokéblock!" Dillard suggested.

"Hm. I wonder if the pokéblock will cause any problems when we become people again." Bailey wondered.

"Nah! You know Bailey, you really do worry a lot."

"Do not!"

Gütter thought for a moment on his response "…I'm not goin' into THAT augment. Okay, you win, you don't worry a lot."

"Thank you."

"I think you mean 'Thank you _berry _much'!" Gütter burst with laughter, Bailey slapped him on his ear. "O_w_!"

"You think I didn't hurt _my_ ear when you _threw _me?!"

Gütter rubbed what he now realized was a very sensitive ear.

Once they arrived on the island, they immediately noticed all around berry stands as far as the eye could see. Each one with shelves full of so much variety of berries. A suspicious couple off to the side seemed to be a strong attraction.

A man with an italian accent walked up and said "Ah, hello! I welcome you and your pikachu. Please, would you three like to try some wonderful nomel berries!"

The three pikachu grabbed a slice. Pikachu ate its slice and said "Chaa!"

"Well, pikachu liked it. Maybe I should like it too!" Bailey ate her's and she messed up her face. "TOO SOUR!"

"Pffft! Your over reacting."

Bailey wasn't, she was so desperate to have something else in her mouth she began to chew on Dillard's pants!

"Ugh! Bailey, get off!" Dillard said, hopping on one leg as her pika-drool spread through his jeans.

Gütter ate his slice as Bailey managed to say "No, don't!"

Gütter stood still for a second and smiled really big, and could only express himself by replicating pikachu's "Chaa!" He continued to use his pikachu voice, just because of how exited he was. "Oh please sir, if it's not too much trouble I'd like some more nomel berries on the double!"

The two suspicous shopkeepers shrieked and said "Prepare for some delicious berries." "We took the sub because we missed all the ferries!" "To protect the world from their starvation!" "To give berries to the people of every nation!" "To denounce the evils of pesticide gloves!" "To extend our sales to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "And James!" "Team Rocket sells berries at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, and take a bite!" "Meowth, that's ripe!" "Wobbuffet!" [Wow, that was NOT easy...]

"Yeah, yeah. If your here for the three of us just go ahead and try, if you really are selling berries I'll take any nomel ones you might have." Gütter said, sounding quite bored.

"Hey! We worked hard on that motto!" Said James. [and he was right]

"Yeah, show a little respect-" Meowth started.

"For the thieves? As if!" Gütter said, still bored. He snapped his fingers. "C'mon guys, let's send them back to the Hoenn region… TRIPLE THUNDERBOLT, NOW!"

"PIIKAAACHUUUU" "THUUNDEEERBOOOOLT!" The three pikachu shouted, blasting out into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" "Wobba!"

[A while later.]

"Look Jess, they really did blast us off back to the Hoenn region" James said, looking at a nearby sign.

"Yeah, and thanks to this here hay pile, the landing was pretty soft too!" Meowth said, who was quite comfortable.

"Well I say we go back and teach that twerpachu a lesson!"

"What?!" James and meowth shouted.

"But Jess, we still have to be back on the show by next Thursday! We can't stay in this storyline!"

"Please! It's a Friday, and I want my revenge! We'll have to split our budget so we can have some money to spend on the twerp, and the rest to spend on twerp number 2."

"But then there's not even enough money for us to protect ourselves from any voltage at all!" Meowth shouted.

"I'm getting the balloon for our way back, you two better stay out of my way!"

"Okay…" They both sighed.

[Back with Gütter and friends.]

Before they even got to the pokémon center, pikachu and Gütter had already eaten two entire nomel berries.

"Hey you two, why don't you try and save some of those berries for the pokéblock mixer?" Dillard said. He really wanted to see some of the effects pokéblock can have on pokémon.

"Alright, I was just about full anyway."

"Pi-ika" Pikachu agreed.

"Hey look, it's the pokémon center!" Bailey said, pointing directly ahead. She looked over at Gütter, he was with pikachu, both wide-eyed at a stand that had 'Doctor Chu' in big letters.

The man behind the stand sounded both southern and british. "Howdy do, you fine and dandy little yellow chuvian! How'd you like to have your very own pokéblock case in the shape of the sonic pokédex, holds 2 times as much as your typical case! Or, you could have this limited edition TMIP [Time Machine In Pokéball] pokéblock case, holds not two, not three, but EIGHT times as much pokeblock as your ordinary pokeblock case!"

"Yes! Yes! I'll take the TMIP!" Gütter pulled a few quarters out from his hat.

"Excellent choice kid!" He handed him a small blue box with the normal top of a pokéblock case.

Gütter and pikachu were both smiling widely "Okay, now let's go to the pokémon center."

The four of them were then walking toward the pokémon center, Gütter and pikachu spinning the pokéblock case in circles while they were making the noise "WHEEwwwWWWHHEEEWwww." "PiiIIIIKAAAAaaaapiiiiKAAAAAaaaa."

They walked up to the front desk and said "Hi Nurse Joy!"

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I'd just like a checkup on my cydaquil."

"And my squirtle please."

Dillard looked back at pikachu and Gütter, now they were fighting over the case.

"Mine!" "Pika!" "Mine!" "Pika!" "Pika!" "PIiii…?" Pikachu got confused and let go by accident, pikachu fell on its head, and the case went flying at Gütter right in the face, Gütter stumbled back a few steps and the two pikachu fainted immediately.

"Uhh… and I guess my friend and his pikachu could use some help…"

Nurse Joy tried to keep her usual smile and said "Um, alright."

[A few minutes later.]

"Your cyndaquil and your squirtle are both in top condition, the two pikachu will be awake in a few more minutes, they both hit their heads pretty hard."

"And they were fighting over this little pokeblock case." Dillard said holding the blue box.

"Clearly a couple of true chuvians."

"Chuvi-wha?" Bailey said confused.

"Chuvian; basically someone who likes the television show 'Doctor Chu' "

"Hm, I've heard about that show. I thought about watching it a few times, but never got to it."

"I'm not too big a fan of british things… Or shows with subtitles…"

A chancy walked into the room, pushing a cart with Gütter and pikachu. "Heh. What, haven't you passed basic reading?"

"No! I just like reading in books, and hearing on TV."

"Pfft! Shows with poke-lip dubs are for babies! I mean just imagine how confused a pokemon could get by watching those."

Pikachu covered its head to support Gütter's point… Or maybe because it had a headache from the fall. Hm.

"Ah, it looks like these two pikachu will be just fine, perhaps you should hold on to that case for now."

"Hm." Dillard put it in his jacket pocket.

"Aww…" "Pi-iikaaa…" They were both disappointed.

"Are we gonna make pokéblock or what?" Bailey asked.

Gütter and pikachu grabbed the nomel berries and went directly to the mixers. Gütter grabbed a tomato berry and ran back again.

"I wonder what he's up to now…" Dillard said.

Gütter carefully sliced the nomel berry and put it in the mixer, he looked at the tomato berry, and took a bite.

"No wait!" The kid next to him said.

Gütter began to sweat a little, his mouth quivered, he closed his eyes expecting a lot of burning, and he burped a small flame. Nothing else happened. Except now everyone was staring at the one person (well, pokémon) that could handle a full bite of tomato.

"Not bad, bit spicy. I think I'll just use some nanab berry instead." Gütter jumped over the table and grabbed a nanab berry. Everyone kept staring. "What? I bit into a tomato berry, big deal!" He began to cut the nanab and everyone decided it was best to continue with what they were doing. Gütter and pikachu tried one small slice of the nanab "Hm. Slightly bitter, but sweet. I think it'll taste great."

"Pika pika." Pikachu agreed.

Gütter pressed one of the buttons on top, the machine began mixing. When it was done, it made a total of 16 pokéblock. Gütter made sure he wrote down the recipe. "Let's try it."

Gütter ate one. "Mmm… Crunchy, a hint of sour, sweet, and a little kick of bitter to even things out."

Pikachu took one and ate it. "Chaa!"

Dillard grabbed one. "I wonder how it tastes." He ate it. "Not bad. Pretty good, in fact."

Gütter offered Bailey one. "C'mon, you know you want to."

"Alright, alright." She grabbed it and ate it. "Hey, that is pretty good."

"Sure am glad I wrote down the recipe. Who would have thought my first try would be a good one?"

Gütter made enough batches to fill up the TMIP case. "Could I have my case back?"

"Fine, but not for a while if I catch you two fighting over it again." Dillard handed Gütter his case back.

"Alright pikachu, from now on this isn't a toy, this is where my 'Gütter's Yummy Yellows' are held."

"Pika. Pika." Pikachu agreed.

Dillard and Bailey made their own, Dillard's was a bit spicier, and sweeter, it was a pretty good combination too. Baileys was… well… Terrible.

Gütter nearly threw up. "Are you trying to poison me? If you are I'm glad we picked up those pecha berries! That tasted like raw fish mixed with mud, burned in a deep fryer that was using the wrong oil, covered salt from an oil well, and finally thrown into-" Gütter stopped and nearly threw up again.

Pikachu didn't look so good after eating that one block, and wobbled off and… They don't pay me enough to narrate what happened next…

Dillard simply smelled it and said "Are you sure this was even made out of those berries?"

Bailey put her head down in shame.

Pikachu came back, and fainted. Gütter pulled out its pokéball, still sick from that pokéblock. "Pikachu, return. Ugh." *Pokéball return noise* "You and your stomach deserve a good rest." Gütter put the pokéball back into his hat. He fell off the table and landed flat on his hat, somehow balancing… For 10 seconds…

Dillard got out a plastic bag and a marker, he drew a biohazard symbol on the front and put the poke block in it. "Good thing we're still in the pokémon center…" He called out "Nurse Joy! We've got a couple of poisoned pikachu back here!"

She came in and picked up Gütter and pikachu's pokéball.

(Do- Do- dodo- DO!)

"Gütter and pikachu should be _relatively_ fine… As for you Bailey, you may want to try doing something else if you could cause something this severe."

Pikachu covered its mouth as its ears perked up. Pikachu slumped its head on to Gütter's shoulder.

Nurse Joy said "There was very little I could do, it's not food poisoning, it's simply a _very_ terrible combination."

Bailey walked out of the pokémon center, too full of shame. She walked back to the boat, Dillard followed carrying pikachu and Gütter. He set them down in the boat, and began driving. After a little bit, pikachu looked like its head was about to explode. It threw up out into to water.

Gütter laughed "Hey guys, I think pikachu just learned wate- HMPH!" Gütter turned around and did the same.

"Oh! Why do you two have to rub it in?!"

Gütter turned around. "Why did you have to- HLG!" He turned back.

"I've never seen anything like this before! We should consider this stuff a lethal weapon!" Dillard said holding the biohazard bag. "You could make a grimer sick with this stuff!"

"I GET IT!" She shouted.

Gütter pulled out a pecha berry. "Please work." He groaned. He took a bite and smiled. "Ahh, I almost forgot what something good tastes like. I think I found the solutio- HMLP!" Gütter continued throwing up with pikachu.

"Nurse Joy said she couldn't do anything, I guess we'll just have to wait for them to both puke their guts out."

"Great…"

Hey, don't worry you two, I've been there. Huh? Oh, right. Narration.

They were out at see for a while when suddenly a magikarp came splashing out of the water.

"Hey that reminds me, what happens when you t- HNG!" Gütter turned around and threw up again.

Gütter's pokédex opened. "Next destination is within visible distance, have a look!"

Everyone turned around to see an island, except it wasn't the kind they were looking for.

Dexter then said "Recalibrating… Error detected, this island is smaller than marked on the map, it is actually one of those small-island-with-two-trees-on-it-like-the-ones-you-see-in-cartoons type of island."

"I think moving on water isn't any better for me and pikachu anyway, *breath* let's stop here."

They all got out and settled down, there were some branches on the ground that Dillard used to start a fire. Gütter and pikachu were groaning, staying near the water.

"Ugh. I'm not sure if I can keep this up much longer, before you know it I migh-" Gütter thought he was about to throw up, but then he stopped. A minute passed and he didn't try to throw up. "Hey guys! I think I'm finally better now!"

"Pika. Pikpika… Pik- _PIK_!" Pikachu mumbled. It threw up one last time and stopped the same way Gütter had. "_PI _pikachu!"

"Looks like pikachu's recovered too." Dillard pointed out.

"Well, now that me and pikachu are completely empty of anything in our stomaches…" Gütter's stomach growled loudly as he stated this. "…Let's eat!" Gütter pulled out his book.

Bailey looked up. "How's a biography going to feed us?"

"Brock sometimes overdoes some chapters. Almost every time he cooks something, he accidentally writes down what he did to make it in perfect detail." Gütter flipped through some pages. "Here it is, Brock's recipe for Jelly Doughnuts!"

"They look like normal rice balls to me…" Dillard said.

"Looks can be deceiving. Has anyone here ever had rice pudding before?"

Pikachu raised its hand.

"…Really? Well, I guess it'll be a surprise for everyone else then." Gütter grabbed some bags from the boat and began putting stuff together. He got out the rice and a bit of sugar, after that he was working too fast for me too narrate what was happening.

"I didn't know he could cook…" Bailey said, intrigued.

"Eh, I think Brock just put- well… a LOT of detail into what he did. Gütter's just good at following instructions." Dillard said, not convinced.

Gütter finished it off by throwing the filling and the rice balls in the air. They all landed in perfect formation. "Looks about right."

"Sure smells good." Bailey noted.

"C'mon, let's let everyone have a taste!" Dillard said. "Come on out cyndaquil!"

"You too squirtle!"

"Cynda!" "Squir!"

"Time for desert guys! And don't worry, I only used pokémon-safe ingredients. So grab one!"

Everyone grabbed a doughnut. And everyone smiled at the first bite.

"These are great!" Bailey said.

"_Pi_kapika!" Pikachu said, too joyful to remember its manners.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil said with a smile. It's flame started out of happiness.

"Squir-tle!" Squirtle said, also smiling.

"I certainly can say one thing's for sure, Brock has an interesting way of making doughnuts."

"The weird thing is that there are actually multiple things in here that look like rice balls but have different names. It seems to end after the first series."

"How many chapters are in there any way?"

Gütter thought for a moment. "About 420ish"

"You trade a girl's information for each chapter, and you're telling me you have 420 chapters?!"

"Umm... Maybe?" Before Dillard could say anything, Gütter changed the subject. "So how about we go to the next island?" Gütter put everything up and jumped into the boat.

"Fine. Return cyndaquil."

"Back inside squirtle."

"C'mon in pikachu."

Dillard began to drive the boat. "So where to next?"

"Dexter?"

"Nex- de- des- de- i-isl-i-i- *Extremely glitched metapod cry*" Dexter crashed.

"...That way..." Gütter said, pointing to the nearest ACTUAL island.

"Let's go then..." Dillard drove the boat in the direction Gütter pointed in.

[*Narrator* And so, after having some fun with food, our heros set out for another island. What will await them? Find out next time!]


	11. Chapter 10: The human duo-ver!

[See? I told you I'd post this sooner.]

[*Narrator* I need a vacation. Let's just get back to the story...]

"Well, we're here." Dillard said, waking up the half-asleep Gütter.

"Hm?" Gütter said, getting up.

"Well, let's go on out..." Bailey said, but before she left the boat, she was surrounded by a yellow cloud of smoke and was a person once again. "Woohoo! I have my legs again!" She quickly looked all around herself to make sure of something. "And I have the same clothes I had when I changed... Hm..."

Gütter jumped out of the boat. "I say we do a bit of exploring, let's go into that forest."

"But what if we get lost?" Bailey said, beginning to worry (again).

unfortunately, Gütter wasn't really in his best mood. "Well, then you'll be lost, you'll lose the way back, and then, you'll be chased and attacked by wild usaring."

Bailey began quivering so much she fainted.

Dillard looked over at Gütter. "Not cool, dude."

Pikachu seemed to know what to do. It grabbed a berry from the boat and offered it to Gütter. "Pikachu, pikachupika."

Gütter accepted it and ate it. "Hey thank pikachu." His smile returned. He looked over at Bailey and lowered his ears. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Pikachu put its hands behind its back and nodded. "Pika..."

"Hey Dillard?"

"What?"

"You know how it's so easy to wake me up?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch this." Gütter walked up to Bailey. He spoke in an exaggerated tone. "*gasp* Is that Jared Binoof?!"

Bailey's eyes shot open and she fixed her hair as fast as she could. "Where is he?!"

"At your home all over your walls, on your shirt you wear under your jacket, and as your background on your phone."

"Oh..."

"Bailey, I wanted to apologise for how I acted just a few seconds ago. I also doubt that we'd find any ursaring on an island that doesn't support any of their needs."

"Thanks, Gütter."

"Let's get going."

They all walked on, but eventually stopped to see a basket of fruit.

"Huh? Someone must have dropped those."

"I wouldn't be too sure. Watch." Gütter picked up a rock and aimed carefully, he knocked the basket away and activated a pitfall.

Three familiar figures came out from behind a bush.

"Hey you were supposed to- WOAH!" Jessie was interrupted because she tripped over the basket Gütter knocked out of the way. "Don't just stand there you two! Get me out of here!"

James and meowth rushed back to the balloon and hovered over the hole. They let down a rope and picked her up.

Once she got on, she said "That little BRATachu!"

"Hey, I just had an idea. A pokémon's a pokémon, right?"

"Go on." Said James.

"I say we catch the twerpachu in a pokéball, and then his pikachu will be so sad, it won't even be able to fight back! Ha!"

This seemed to cheer Jessie up. "Let's do it then! Go, seviper!"

"Sevipah!"

"Pikachu, let's deal with this one!"

"Pika!"

"Seviper, use poison tail on the pikachu with the hat!"

This was a surprise for everyone "What?!" "Pika?!"

"Sevi-PAH!"

"Pik-! Ack!" Gütter was sent back, flying, and ending it off with a serious fall.

"Pikacupika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Now! Go pokéball!" She threw the pokéball, aiming for the hat. Gütter glowed red, and went in the ball, without his hat. [Oddly, he still had his glasses.]

"Pikachupika! Pikapika, pi-ikachu!" Pikachu cried.

The ball moved back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. It paused, and sealed. Pikachu was devastated, it grabbed his hat and stared at it.

(Whoa, that was wierd... Where am I? What's that feeling? Is this the inside of a pokéball?)

"Haha! The twerp is mine!"

A mechanincal arm came out and grabbed the pokéball, giving it to Jessie, who had held it proudly.

"Now it's time for pikachu!" Meowth announced. He pressed a button and another arm came back for pikachu.

James seemed worried. "I thought we didn't have the money for electric-proof mecha-arms."

"We didn't and still don't, but this pikachu ain't doin' nothin' against us."

"Then it all works out."

The arm grabbed pikachu, it's eyes were filling with tears. "Pipikachu*snifle*pika..."

(*gasp* Oh no! Pikachu! I gotta find a way out. HA!)

The ball sealed again and moved in Jessie's hands. "Huh?"

(Pikachu, neither of us are being taken today, or ever. HA!)

The ball landed on the ground, it began jerking back and forth.

"Pikachupika?"

(-AND SOME OF THAT! Huh? Looks like it's time for my final- THUNDERBOO)...

The ball was moving and sealing uncontrollably. Cracks formed and each one was blindingly glowing. The ball exploded sending smoke, electricity, and small pieces of metal everywhere. The electricity broke through the metal arm and appeared to have told pikachu something. It also shocked everyone inside the balloon.

"AHHH! We're blasting off due to budget cuuuuts!"

Gütter walked over to pikachu, on two feet. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

Pikachu turned around and cried tears of joy to hear its trainer again. I jumped up and landed his hat on his head, and then in Gütter's arms.

"Don't worry pikachu, I'll be sure I always stay by you."

"Pikachu, Gütter..." It said.

"Oh pikachu..." He hugged pikachu.

Pikachu fought back the tears.

"It's alright, pikachu. We're safe..." (For now...)

Pikachu climbed back up Gütter, but on his shoulder rather than his hat.

"I'm gessing you prefer being on my shoulder?"

"Pika..." Pikachu said, finished drying its tears.

"I almost thought we were both gone. I'm never going to forget this for a long time... and I bet none of us will."

"What was it like?" Dillard asked.

"What was what like?"

"Being captured, and being inside a pokeball!"

"Oh..." Gütter thought back to the event. "It starts of as soon as you feel the click of the button. You suddenly can't move and the world you see around you is warped around the pokéball. Everything around you begins to grow and eventually all you see is the inside of the pokéball. Once there, it looks like there's a whole universe inside of there, and at the same time, you know it's all only a size you fit in perfectly. But if you know you don't want to give up, you try to move. That's why the ball moves back and forth. I was weakened by that poison tail, meaning my struggle was not enough."

Bailey held one of her pokéballs. "Gee, the technology we have today, and even the very creators don't know everything."

"We live in a world full of mystery. It's I once heard 'We know exactly where the stars will be five billion years from now, but we don't even know what going to happen down here five minutes from now.' " Gütter said, readjusting his glasses for his non-pikachu head.

Dillard looked at Gütter "Well, looks like I'm still taller than you."

Gütter grunted. "Wow, way to change the mood." Gütter stopped for a moment. what are we doing here anyway?"

"Uhh..."

"You know, I think we weren't even supposed to be here anyway..." Bailey said.

"Lemme check on Dexter." Gütter said, pulling out his pokédex. "You feeling any better, mate?"

"Yes, there was just an interruption in my Pokénav data access."

"Hm. Strange."

"The proper calculated route begins- This speech has been overwritten due to news regarding the Double Contest." A video started.

"-elcome to PMN. Recently this video had been released by Mr. Contesta, along with Sir Contesalot."

Sir Contestalot was the first to speak. "Hi, we are here to announce that unfortunately we will not be able to continue the Orange Islands Double Contest."

"What?!" Gütter and Bailey shouted.

Mr. Contesta continued for him. "There were some difficult circumstances that led to the final decision that we couldn't continue. We'd like to apologise to all coordinators planning to continue participating."

"And now for the weath-"

Gütter made an impression of Patrick Starmie. "I hate this channel."

"So, are our coördinator days over?"

Gütter sighed. "Meh, let's just go back to Pallet Town..."

"But what about-"

Dexter broke into the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a feeling this will come as an interest to you Gütter." Something appeared on-screen.

Gütter seemed exited by this. "No way! He's here?! Where is he?!"

"One step at a time... I calculated a route you are guaranteed to find most enjoyable. You will see HIM somewhere along the way."

"Thanks a lot Dexter!"

"Guys, I know where we're going next!"

"Where?" Dillard asked.

"Meadow Fields Island!"

Bailey was too temped. "Great! Then we can go to Stone Rock Island!"

"Hehe, not bad Bailey."

"Let's get to the boat."

Once they made it back, everyone got on the boat.

"It still feels wierd being human again." Gütter said as he looked at his legs.

"I actually feel better, the life of a pokémon just isn't for me." Bailey said, smiling.

"Okay, we should be there in less than a minute."

"Dexter, what make this place so interesting?"

"Meadow Fields Island is known for it's large areas taken up only by flowers."

Bailey seemed interested. "Sounds pretty!"

"I guess it'll give me something to post on Pokérumblr." Gütter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, we're here!"

Bailey got out, then Gütter got out while pikachu made sure it held on.

"You coming Dillard?" Gütter asked.

"Nah, I'm sitting out of this one."

"Sit yourself."

Pikachu wanted to exersise it's legs a little, so it jumped down to walk on. Then it stopped.

"Huh? Pikachu?"

"Pika... Pikachu?"

Pikachu kept moving, but looked and listened in all directions.

[Meanwhile]

Once again, Jason and Marycarpe were arguing. This time in front of a TV display.

"No! It's all YOUR fault the Double Contests ended!"

"Well I didn't hit that coördinator!"

"Well, as long as there are no more events forcing us to work as a team, I say we leave each other!"

"Hey! You _do_ have a brain! Let's use that idea and go!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

The two stomped away from eachother, neither side so much as glance back.

[*Narrator* Now that we have our two herochus human once again, they're beginning their exploration Meadow Fields Island. But what will come of Jason and Marycarpe? And what is going on in pikachu's mind? Find out next time on the next chapter of the PikaProject!...]

[Are you finished with that Summer Special chapter yet?] [I can't release it now, it won't line up with the current events.] [But at that rate, it will be Fall by the time it comes out, and if you wait until next year, the events would line up even worse!] [Hm... I guess I'll have to shorten things so I can fit it in by the Summer Solstice...] [Wait... Why are you typing out what you're thinking?] [Oh, I just thought I'd let the fans know there _will_ in fact be a special chapter for the summer... Well, a special to start a series of chapters for the Summer, anyway.] [Well, you heard it right here and now, June 21 is the deadline for us.]


	12. Chapter 11: Yes, Chu are the Father!

[*Narrator voice* Here we're only with Gütter and Bailey this time, as Dillard had decided to stay behind in the boat for a little bit, they are traveling along Meadow Plains Island, looking at all of it's beutiful sights. Peaceful as it may he for everyone, pikachu seems to be sensing something, but what could it be?]

"Wow these flowers are so pretty!" Says Bailey.

"I know, and there's just so many! I don't think I've ever even seen this many flowers in one area!" Gütter says as he turns to look at his pikachu. He just then notices something up. Pikachu's looking around, as if it knows something's there, but doubts it's there. "What's the matter pikachu?"

The pikachu just continues to look around and simply replies with a quiet "Pika..."

Gütter looks in the distance and the only thing he sees are a bunch of flowers, but then he sees in the far distance something... small... and yellow.

[Meanwhile]

A bunch a pichu were playing around having fun, rolling around, accidentally shocking themselves, just everything a pichu could ask for. But one stops, just all of a sudden. This one was the "black sheep" if you must, of the group. It had three spikes on one ear. It seemed to faintly hear something it immediately recognized. The rest of the pichu watched as it ran across the fields in the direction of the sound it heard.

[You know, just saying, if this were a show, this would be a great place to put an intro.]

"C'mon pikachu, what's on your mind?"

"Gütter, didn't you perviously decide to put a pause on it's speech?"

Gütter clearly didn't want to be reminded of this. "Yeah, but I still just want to have some sort of idea of whats on its mind."

"Pika!" it shouted. It then started to run across the fields and fast. Gütter managed to keep up, but once again, Bailey was lagging behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She shouted. (I should really consider getting a bike...)

Then, Gutter's pikachu, and the pichu with the three spikes on one ear were face to face, about two feet away from eachother.

"Hey look, it's a pichu!" Bailey said. She then pulled out her pokédex and pointed it at the pichu. The lid flipped open and Dextette began to speak.

"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans."

"Hm, but it looks different then it's image on the pokedex..." She then said.

"Dextette filled you in for the stats, now let Dexter give us the background info." Gütter pulled out his pokédex.

"Spikey-eared pichu, sometimes refered to as notched ear pichu, are an extremely rare variation of pichu. To put it in reasonable terms, the chances of seeing one of these hatching from an egg are the same as seeing another episode of Porygonal."

"What?" Bailey said, confused.

"They only ever made two episodes... The second one had a fireworks display including a bunch of electric pokémon. Without going into any more detail, the show was banned from being televised since. Now that we've got that cleared up, you may continue, Dexter."

"There have been a total a five known sightings, one in Michina Town, three in the Llex Forest, and one person claims to have captured one, but has provided no proof. Also, even though little is known, for some reason, many believe it they are all born female, but this is most likely a complete rumor as there is no proof or evidence to back this up."

"Okay, but what brings these two together?"

"I think we're about to find out."

"Pika?" The pichu said inching forward.

"Pichu?" Pikachu said doing the same.

"Pika!" The pichu said with a glowing smile. It then jumped into pikachu's arms who was also smiling with joy.

"Pichu!" It said.

"Wow. That must mean pikachu has a little sister." Bailey said unknowingly.

Gütter then glared at Bailey.

"What?"

"*sigh* Bailey. You might want to try that again."

She looks at the two chus again and sees them both crying nearly as much as Ash's torcoal out of happiness. "Umm... Daughter?"

"'Brilliant deduction my dear Watson.'" Gutter said in his best british voice. Both he and Bailey chuckled a bit.

[Meanwhile up in a tree.]

"Look Jess, it's the other twerp." Said James.

"You mean the twerpachu tat broke outa dat pokéball?" Said meowth.

"That's the one."

"And look..." Jessie said "There's his pikachu and a pichu there, that pichu seems a little different though."

"Hm, let's see... I believe that's a spikey-eared pichu." Said James, looking through his flash cards.

"A spikey-wha?"

"Here it is, spikey-eared pichu. From what it looks, this is as rare as you can get without going legendary."

"We should give it to the boss!" Said meowth.

"What's the idea this time?" Asked James.

"Imagine the boss, feeling depressed and bored of seeing even some of his most faithful employees come to failure."

"Keep going." James says clearly interested.

"And then, he looks up and sees our adorable little gift we brought for him, and because it's so rare, he'll appreciate even more. Seein' it dance and play around he'll forget all his troubles and be right back on top of his game, and that's when he'll say 'For bringing me such an adorable and rare gift, meowth and friends 'ought to be rewarded for their kindness.'"

"Then what we waiting for?!" The three of them shouted.

"Wobba-wobb!"

" 'Mimemine-mine!' "

[Meanwhile, back with Gütter and Bailey.]

Three figures then walked up to them as they were watching a beautiful reuniting in front of them.

"Hello, we're with the local floral area inspection, and we are here to inspect any and all pokemon within the premises." Says one of them.

"Strange, I've never heard of such a thing, has the been any... trouble- involved?" Gütter said, knowing what was up right away.

One of them seemed a bit nervous "No! But you better prepa-"

"No, don't do it Jess, you'll blow out cover." One of them whispers.

"If there's something we need to do, we'll be sure to do it on the.. double."

The other one seems to start acting the same way as the first one "I- uh- m- make it-..."

"No! Don't!" One of them whispers.

"I mean clearly a job like yours is protecting from devastation, if you needed to, you'd send them to the United Nations. Ain't that right." He said, raising an eyebrow on the last part.

The one that had been whispering then reacted to that last part.

"OH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Prepare for trouble, our cover's blown!"

"And make it double, it's time to be shown!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy..."

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Yeah, there's also me…" Meowth said, a bit annoyed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The all pull of their disguises "Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Add meowth and then you know our names!"

"Team Rocket's identity revealed to the universe."

"But now that Team Rocket's here…"

"…we'll be here…"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime-mime!"

"Alright, now that that's over, what do you want?" Gutter says, quite annoyed.

"We're here for that rare pichu." Says Jessie.

"Yeah, so hand it over!" Said meowth.

"No way! This is my pikachu's daughter, and I wont let you have it! We took care of you last time, and we'll do it again!" Gütter shouted with anger. He tried to store up some electricity, but all it did was raise the little mini-hairs on his cheeks. "Oh, right... Pikachu, it's up to you, show them what they deserve."

"Pika..." Pikachu said with a furious glare in his eyes.

"Yikes, I think we may have chosen the wrong time to do the motto..." Said meowth with a worried voice.

Pikachu then shouted as loud as it could "PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUU!" And it launched the most powerful thunderbolt it ever had yet. Determined as it was, it's aim was off by just a little and missed meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" "Wobba!" They shouted clearly still being electrocuted.

"Hey! You forgot me!" Meowth shouted, falling into some branches. "Ack! Yow! Oof! D'ah! Hng! AaaaaAAAAAAAHH! Plah!" Meowth wearily got up and brushed the dirt off his fur. "I mighta been better off blasting off along with dem two."

Pikachu then sat down, exhausted, and made sure it's daughter was still okay.

Gütter was in a bad mood toward Team Rocket at that moment. He decided he wouldn't let this one go. "And here I was thinking meowth always landed on four feet. Oh, that's right! You walk on two feet."

"Grr... You couldn't have just made it nice with us, could ya?!" Meowth said, tending to his sprained tail.

"Hmm... I feel like I've seen you before..." Gütter said as he approached meowth.

"Yeah, well you must be mistaken me fer some other meowth. Us pokémon is all the same wit you humans..."

"Well, despite what I just saw, I don't think this one characteristic about you matches anyone else."

"What? The fact that I can talk?"

"No, I mean the way your eyes are positioned."

"Huh?"

"The distance between your eyes is more comparable to a human's than it is a meowth's. There's only one meowth I've ever seen with those qualities." Gütter pulled out what appeared to be a strange looking glow stick. He held it over meowth's tail a to reveal some text saying '#1 Meowth' "*gasp* I thought we'd meet again one day, but not like this..."

"Hm? Hey, since when was that on my tail?"

"About ever since you were tied up in that tree."

"Wait... You?"

"Whenever I got the chance, I brought you the most food I could bring you without being noticed. I couldn't let myself get caught doing it, or else I'd be the joke of the whole town. I still feel bad for what I did to cover myself…"

"I'm following so far, but what your saying now is a bit a blur."

"That's probably because my cover was that I was tightening the rope for a meowth piñata party."

Meowth then covered his head at the sound of this, remembering all of those bats to the face being so young.

"I knew it was wrong, and when I saw the look on your face when we watched that movie about the city, I knew the best thing to do was to help you. I stood behind the tree as some kids were coming to 'play with the meowth' and we teamed up to scare the other kids away. You mouthed while I said..." Gütter cleared his throat and did a convincing meowth voice "Hey! Why do alls o' you keep treatin' me the way you do?! I'm just hanging here starvin' and alls of you are trying to knock out every bit of lunch I've had! What're you giving me t'at look for? Ain't none of you seen a talking meowth before?"

Meowth then was struck by memory and realized that this kid was his first true friend since the beginning.

"And look at you now! If those kids ever ran into you again… Well… They'd have their pokémon stolen by Team Rocket." Gütter started to have to hold in his irritation at his 'friend'.

Meowth felt conflicted seeing his old friend beginning to turn on him because of Team Rocket.

"Hey meowth, could you do an old buddy a favor?"

"Forget it! I ain't leavin' Team Rocket behind!"

At the back of Gutter's head, he was starting to regret helping that 'poor little' meowth. He managed to shake it off and said "No, I want you to do some translating."

Meowth then felt a little guilty, and decided to take on this simple task. "Oh. Uh, alright. I'll help ya'."

"Hey pikachu, why don't you tell us your story about this adorable little thing here?" Gütter said as he pet the little pichu the same way he does for pikachu.

Pikachu looked over at meowth, and glared.

Meowth looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry, meowth's on our side. He'll be translating word for word."

Pikachu nodded and smiled as it looked up and thought back.

Meowth listened as pikachu began to tell it's tale.

"Okay. So pikachu saying 'I was merely a young pichu, as happy as could be with that bunch way over there. Nowhere near here, though. I traveled though the farther areas of the forest, gathering all different sorts of fruit, giving the rest to my friends. I was basically their leader and gatherer. Most of the others were other pichu we let join our group just because they had no where else to go. One day when they were all waiting on me to come back with some fruit, my best friend came along to check on me. He didn't know which tree I was in, but he tried to climb one anyway. He wasn't to good of a climber, or at much of anything else, he can sing though. We sometimes lead the group to a place me me and him sing along with the radio. Anyway, because of his poor climbing skills, he fell, and tumbled into a trap. I heard his cries, I tried everything to get him out. He even scratched up his paw trying, but it was no use, I went back to everyone to have them help me, but as soon as we all got back, he was gone. Nothing left but some shoe prints too light to even track. We were all very sad, and I was likely the saddest of us all. Suddenly we heard another trap, and there we saw another pichu captured in the trap, I wouldn't dare let any other pichu in this forest suffer the way my friend did ever again, this one was personal. With all of our efforts combined we were able to free the poor little pichu, and that's how I met.. her. She was possibly the most beautiful pichu I've ever met. Her tail even already had small bumps on it, almost like her evolved form. She was the one for me. We let her in to our group and we lived happily together. She always ran by my side closer than my friend ever did, she was good at all the things I was great at all things I was. We were the perfect couple. One day, we put our cheeks together and as a few sparks flew, the two of us evolved right there on the spot. As you may know pichu spark when they're happy or surprised, so they were almost a fire hazard when they saw us. When the two of us said our first word as a pikachu, we both stood upon all the pichu, proud, true leaders. They all congratulated us and were happy for us. Me and that pikachu were even closer now. Our apearences evolved evenly, her tail with two perfect half-circles and my tail as sharp as could be. Many days later there was a huge storm we all took shelter under trees, 5 pichu each, the two of us under one. Then-'... Why're ya stoppin' pikachu?"

Pikachu began to blush. He quickly got up and whispered something to meowth, then went back over to his daughter. He continued his story.

"Eh, hehe, right... So anyway, moving on; 'All the pichu woke up the next morning to see us with a beautiful egg, yellow, and a jagged black all around the bottom edge. There was something different about it, there was a star in the middle of it. We accepted it just meant it was going to be special. Even the pichu went to admire it from time to time. From then on, her and I took turns between gathering fruit, and warming the egg, and after something around 5 weeks of doing this had passed, the egg started glowing, and we had this little bundle of joy and electricity I hold right now. We knew the star on it meant something special, and we got someone special. It was a whole year full of happiness, she even inspired us to go on adventures on the outer regions of the forest all together, fun for everyone. Sadly, the year came and went. On her first birthday, her mom was kidnapped. All our electric attacks combined couldn't stop it. She was gone, and we were all depressed. Luckily, we maintained, just never quite the same.' "

Pikachu held his daughter tightly in his arms remembering her mom. "Pika,  
pikachu pi pikapika."

"Wow pikachu, and I would've never known if it weren't for meowth."

Pikachu smiled. He was glad his friend got to know his story. "Pikapika, pika pipikachu. Pikachu pika piKAa!"

"D'aw, it's nothin', really."

"So wait, what separated you from the group?" Bailey asked.

Pikachu stared outward, he made the very same grunt he did when Gütter heard him for the very first time. "Pika... Pichu pikachu pika, pika."

Gütter looked toward meowth.

"Pikachu's sayin' that as much as he'd like to tell that story, his daughter's way too young to know that sorta stuff." Meowth accidentally painted a mental image. He shivered at the thought of it. "Somethin' tells me I wouldn't want to hear it either."

"Well lemme at least get one thing straight, that group of pichu over there was your group?"

"Pika, pikachu pipika pikachu pichu?"

"Pichu! Pichu pika pi-chu pichu pichupichu pika!"

"Pichu said 'Yep. I'm sure they'd be glad to see you again after all this time.' "

"Pikachu, Pikachupika pi Chupika?... Pika- pikapika?"

"Pichu pichu!"

"Pichu's sayin' we can come with him."

"Cool!" Gütter and Bailey cheered.

They all walked with pikachu and his daughter as they walked to the pichu. All the pichu look up when they heard the nearby footsteps and they then all had big smiles when they saw their old leader return. They all jumped on to pikachu and everyone was laughing. Pikachu told everyone about what it was like traveling with Gütter, and what fun adventures he's had. The pichu all sat in awe of his tales.

Suddenly, a mecha robot came in with three screens at the top. "Prepare for a remote controlled pile of trouble from up in the skies!"

"We've gone beyond the stars, so we return a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy..."

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Uh-oh, that includes me!"

"We needed number three, as there was a lack thereof."

"We searched for meowth to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James not Jame!"

"Well, Meowth's my name…" (And I thought today that name would be clean...)

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..."

"...Team Rocket..."

"…we'll be here…"

"To make everything worse!"

The third screen turned on. "Wobbuffet!" " 'Mimemimemime!' "

"Wait, didn't you guys already do the motto about an hour ago?" Gütter asked.

Jessie and James fell back. "Wob-buffet!"

Jessie pressed a button "There we go. Come on up here, meowth."

James looked down "Look Jess, a pack of pichu."

"Ah! They're the most darling little things. Let's catch 'em all!"

"Okay!"

Before Team Rocket could do anything, pikachu stepped in front of all of them and shouted something."Pipikachu! Pika, pikapika! Pikachu pika pika!"

"Hm? Translation, meowth?"

"Pikachu's sayin' he want's us to get out of here, leave the pichu alone, and never come back."

"Sounds a bit longer than what he said to me…"

"Pokémon language is far too complicated for humans like you to understand." (Plus I had to paraphrase to keep this story at a K+10 rating.)

Jessie got angry "Look you pikabrat! We're getting those pichu and there's nothing you can do to stop us! In fact, we might as well catch you now since you're too tuckered out to attack."

Pikachu got really angry, but when he attempted to build up electricity, he fainted.

"Pichu!" His daughter shouted.

Gütter turned around. "Team Rocket, you- AGH!" He was cut short as he ran from the robotic arms heading toward him.

Bailey became more than nervous at that moment. She managed to run faster than Gütter could.

Pikachu's daughter dodged the robotic arms while her friends were being captured. She got angrier and angrier with every jump.

"What about pikachu?!" Jessie shouted.

"Hold on woman! I'm doing what I can!"

Pikachu was grabbed by the robot's arm.

"No! Pikachu!"

"Pichu?!" His daughter cried.

"Hahaha! If only the twerp's pikachu was this easy to capture!"

Pichu shed a few tears, then she turned it all into anger and began to glow yellow.

"Huh? What's she doin'?" Meowth asked.

"PiiiIIIIII-CHUUUUUUU!" Suddenly she let out far more electricity any pichu has let out on record, and she kept at it.

"BLBLBLBLLB! DIDN'T YOU GUYS REMEMBER TO PIKA-PROOF THIS THING?!"

"That was James' job!"

"I thought it was meowth's- oh wait…"

The machine suddenly exploded. Sending pichu flying everywhere, but only leading to them gathering back up. Pikachu landed intriguingly right next to his daughter.

Meowth was up top, so he was launched much farther away. "D'AAHHH! I'm blasting off all alone again!"

"That'll do pichu."

"Pichu!" She said, smiling.

Gütter took off his hat, and watched as the star twinkled where his old friend blasted off. He put his hand through his hair sighed, and put his smile and hat back where they belonged as he watched his buddy wake up, a parent once again.

"Hey pikachu, your daughter just did something I've never seen any other pichu do before."

"Pika?"

"Yep, she blew up the machine."

"Pi ka pika?"

"Yep, you've raised her well." Gütter looked over at pikachu's daughter, who seemed completely unaffected by her own attack.

The other pichu came back to pikachu.

"Don't worry little ones, the bad guys are gone now."

They all seemed to focus on pikachu's daughter.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Pichu, pichu, pika. Pika." She replied.

"Pika, pikachu pika… Pika… Pika, pichu." Pikachu said, feeling both sad and proud.

"Let me guess… After you left, pichu here followed your footsteps and became leader of the tribe."

Pikachu tilted and nodded his head, a bit unused to Gütter guessing it on the first try. "Pika…"

"Well we've been together a while now, I think it would be more of a surprise if I haven't been catching on with some things."

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. "Pikachu." He looked over at his daughter. "Pika-chu. Pikachu, pika pi pikachupika." He told her.

"Pichu, pika pichu?" She asked.

"Pika! Pikachu pika, pi pikachu, pipika pikachu!" He explained.

"Pichu!" She agreed.

"Pi-ka-chu." Suddenly pikachu grabbed a pokéball from Gütter's belt. He held it in front of pichu. "Pika, pikapika. Pikachupika pikachu pika." He instructed.

"Pichu." She grabbed it, threw it in the air, and had the button land on her. The pokeball moved a little, back and forth, back and forth, DING!

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, handing the pokéball to Gütter.

"Huh? Oh right." He picked it up and made a scene. "Alright! I just caught- a spikey-eared pichu!"

"Piipikachu!- Pikapika!"

"You can come on back out now pichu."

Before becoming solid, she manipulated where she appeared and went under Gütter's hat. When Gütter took it off she was eating what looked like a candy bar.

"Hm, experiment 017 seems to attract pichu… I gotta remember to write that down."

Suddenly all the other pichu climbed up to have a taste of their own, but in all the excitement, several of them accidentally let out a little shock.

Dexter came on. "Sorry, I forgot to finish the entry Dextette should have known. However, pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, exited, or when laughing and shock themselves."

Gütter, now with his hair sticking up, groaned and said "Gee, thanks Dex…"

" 'Experiment 017' ?' " Bailey said, who had previously walked back after running away from the mecha arms.

"I've been trying to come up with a candy bar full with proper nutrients that are suitable for pokémon, for some reason the part of it actually tasting good was the hardest part."

Pikachu tried a little, he irked and swallowed. He stuck out his tongue an tried to wipe off the taste.

"See what I mean? Now the question is, why does the pre-evolved form prefer it?"

The pichu were all enjoying the bar, sharing and eating one square at a time.

"Pi-ika. Pikapika?" Pikachu asked.

"Pichu… Pichu pika…" His daughter replied.

"Pika?! Pikachu pika pikapika!"

"Pichu… Pichu pichupichu…"

"Pika…"

"Hey, something wrong?"

Pikachu put down his ears. "Pika... Pikachu pikachupika..."

Gütter looked around, no forest anywhere. This was only tree in sight, and the berries were very high up. "Oh I see, since they're no longer in the forest they depend on pichu to get to the top of these trees.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a nod.

"You and pikachu sure do have a good form of communicating."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Gütter winked at pikachu.

Pikachu winked back.

"Hm?"

Gütter thought for a moment. "Hey, I have an idea!" He whispered something into pikachu's ear.

Pikachu whispered something to his daughter.

"Pichu! Pichupichu pi-ichu pichu! Pika pichu, pichu pika, pichu pichupichu!" She told everyone.

They all cheered.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Why did you need to whisper?"

"It's all part of the plan."

After a while of Gütter complaining at Dexter for leading them the wrong way, they ended up in front of a gate with a wired fence.

"Hey Barney! You here?" Gütter called out.

A guy wearing a striped shirt came in with a munchlax behind him came walking through. "Hey there, Gütter! Good to see ya little buddy! How'd you find me?"

"I knew you were in the develo-dex program. It wasn't that hard."

Dexter broke into the conversation. "Wasn't that HARD?! I'll have you know, that IIIiiiii…" Gütter turned him off.

"So, how's he going to help out these pichu?"

"Easy, pokémon adoption!"

"Pokémon adoption?"

"Yep. You see… sometimes there are some times when trainers live in areas with very little pokemon and they want one to train and raise. Or live in areas where it's dangerous to go alone without any traveling with them, having no labratory to get thier starters."

"Oh, I get it!" She looked around, there were quite a bit of pokémon around. "This looks like the sort of place that would fit that second description."

Barney nodded. "You got it little girl."

"So, Barney, you think you can put these pichu up?"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu pointed to all of them staying near each other in a group.

"Oh, also they can only be given if they can stay near each other as much as they can."

"Hm. As a matter of fact, my client town fits that description perfectly."

"Great! Where?"

"Dextette, send Dexter the location."

"Right away, Barney."

Dexter was silent for a moment "Calculating route."

A while later, they made it to a small town with a bunch of kids that seemed really bored and were staring at their pokéballs. Barney was the first to speak "Hi there kids!"

One kid said "Uh, hi. Who are you?"

"Just someone to bring you some friends."

All the pichu jumped out behind everyone and all said "Pichu?"

"Wow! Look at all the pichu!" One kid said.

"Pichu?" A few of the pichu asked, turning around.

"Pichu. Pika, pichu pichu!" Pikachu's daughter replied.

The pichu smiled and each climbed up one kid. Everyone was happy.

"Pika! Pikapika, pikachu!" Pikachu instructed.

The pichu were all doing the same thing that pikachu's daughter did with Gütter's pokéball.

"So, wait… Now we all have our own pokémon?"

"Yep, now I have an important question for you."

"Yeah? What?"

"These pichu are all special, they're pokemon, and so they have their own feelings just like we do. So I want you all to tell me, can you care for them?"

"Yes! Yes we can!"

"Also they've always lived as a group, I want you all to visit eachother often so tbe pichu wont miss eachother. Can you promise me that?"

"Oh yes!"

"I'm going to have to trust you on this. But first let me and pikachu just have a final word with all of them."

Every kid said all at once. "Okay! Come on out pichu!" They threw their pokeballs in the air and every pichu was out.

Gütter crouched down. "Well little guys, you have a home now. All of these kids will take care of you, feed you, and train you. I know you've missed pikachu for a while now, and I also know pichu will be missing from your group as well, but I promise each and every one of you that it will all be okay. We may even see you again someday."

"Pichu pichu-u?" They asked.

"Pika-chu, pikapika, pikachu pika pi pika. Pikachupika pi pichu pikachu pika. Pikachu pika pika." Pikachu reassured them.

Pikachu's daughter jumped on to her dad's back, and held up a peace sign. "Pichu! Pichupichu!"

All the pichu cheered and waved goodbye.

Gütter stood back up. "It's been nice seeing all of you! Take good care of those pichu, and maybe we'll be back one day!"

"Okay, goodbye!" They all said.

Gütter and his two friends walked on, pikachu giving his daughter a pika-back ride. "So, Barney, I'm guessing you'll be heading back to where you were?"

"Nope, I'm moving base!"

"Why so?"

"I've officially filled all requests for this entire region, now I gotta keep traveling and find some more less fortunate towns. Thanks again for helping me out anyway!"

"I understand. Bailey and I have our own things to do anyway!" They both smiled.

Barney turned the other direction once the path split. "Gütter you lucky dog." He waved his hand before Gütter could say anything.

Gütter and Bailey were confused they looked at each other, and looked back at the path. Pikachu seemed to think something was up, but shook it off and continued making his daughter laugh. After a while they made it back to Dillard, still sitting in the boat, eating a sandwich. He looked up and said "Like the new paint job?"

Gütter and Bailey just now realized that the boat was covered in flames, or so it seemed. The boat was painted to look just like cyndaquil's flame.

"Well are you gonna stare at the boat, or are we heading on?"

Gütter and Bailey got in the boat. Pikachu jumped in, still carrying his daughter. He landed in Gütter's lap and put pichu down. He was exhausted, it's been a long time and a long day. Gütter smiled and pet both of them, Bailey watched the water, and Dillard drove the boat.

[*Narrator voice* After another long and exiting day for Gütter and Bailey (and maybe Dillard…), learning more about pikachu's amazing past, starting off a bunch of new trainers, and reuniting pikachu with his daughter, they drive out to the next island, keeping in mind that they were going to need to call their next stop base, for a number of reasons. What else has pikachu not yet told us? What excitements will their new friend, pichu, bring? We may find out next time on… The PikaProject!]

[Edit: You just read 5,440 words. Can you believe that?]


	13. Chapter 12: The name Rose, just as sweet

[Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I had various other things that needed to be worked on.]

[*Narrator* Last time, Gütter and Bailey traveled to Meadow Fields Island, where they met a group of pichu who all seemed to know pikachu. One of which was his daughter. You heard-read correctly; his. After meeting up with an old friend of Gütter's and giving the pichu a home, they're now on their way to the next island. Let's see what awaits them!]

Dillard was driving the boat, Gütter was daydreaming... or maybe just dreaming during the day... pikachu was entertaining his daughter, but Bailey seemed to have something on her mind.

"I said I wanted it extra crispy!" Gütter shouted nonsensely.

The boat moved a little as it surprised everyone.

"Aw man... I could've eaten that before waking up..."

Bailey facepalmed, then became curious. "Hey Gütter?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you and Dillard meet each other anyway?"

Dillard and Gütter chuckled a little. "There's a nice story right there. It all began on the first day of kindergarten..."

"Gütter, how long until I'm supposed to see this island we're going to?"

"Dexter!" Gütter shouted "How long?!"

"I'm in your pocket you idiot! There's no need to yell!"

Pikachu sighed and gave Gütter a berry.

"Thanks, pikachu." Gütter ate the whole thing. "I should probably remind myself to eat something before talking when I wake up... I know! I'll-"

Before Gütter could finish, pikachu showed Gütter he already had a string tied to each of his fingers.

"Oh, right..."

"Pikachu..." Sighed pikachu, acting like Bailey.

This time Gütter pulled out his pokédex. "So, how long?"

"About a few days if you keep going this way, make a left turn and you'll be there before the sun sets!"

Dillard grunted, then turned the boat.

"Well?" Bailey said impatiently.

"Right! So as was saying, kindergarten. We were all assigned a buddy, and the two of us didn't really see anyone to choose. When we were the last two standing, we logically paired up with each other. As time passed, we both realized that we had a lot in common. For some reason, everyone thought we were brothers sometimes. The only way we looked like each other was that we were the only two in the school that wore glasses." Gütter tried to think of something significant to add. "There was one day when Dillard tripped over his shoe while he was holding a pencil."

"No, I tripped over a pencil and fell into someone who picked it up."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, since then I've had this." Gütter rolled down his sock, revealing a gray spot on his leg. "That was what started the first and last fight we ever had."

"We were both sent to the principals office, and were friends since."

"We've had other friends as a few years passed, but we stayed together all the way. When Pixelmon first came out, that's what we always played toghether."

"Gütter mostly used electric types."

"And Dillard used mostly fire types."

"There was one point within that period of time when we truly decided we were best friends. But then Gütter's dad got a job in the Kanto Region."

"Which is why I moved to Pallet town. That and because of-"

Bailey seemed to get it now. "Alright, I think I know the rest."

Gütter seemed a bit curious now. "Hey Dillard, what were you doing in Kanto?"

"A year after you left, I was old enough to become a trainer. I was having a bit of trouble back in Johto, so I decided I'd try on some Kanto pokémon."

"Well that makes sense."

"Wait, I thought-"

"Nah, I'm older than Gütter."

"Well now I know..."

This time Dillard was curious. "What about you Bailey? How did you meet up with Gütter?"

"Well, it was a few days before my birthday. A car came driving in that I didn't seem to recognise. So I-"

Before she could finish, pichu sneezed and shocked everyone in the back. Pichu was unaffected as always, pikachu seemed just fine, Gütter had started to become used to electric attacks, but Bailey wasn't so fortunate.

Dillard looked back for a moment and smiled when he looked at Gütter. "I think I know what's going to happen now."

"What are you talking ab-... Hmm..." Gütter was inspired to pun. "Hey, when pichu evolve?"

Dillard sighed, he was right. "What?"

"Theh get allergies. Pik-achoo!"

Pikachu was a bit annoyed by this. "Pika. Pikachu pika pi-ka?"

"Yeah, sorry, buddy."

"Do you have any idea what he's saying?"

"Only a little more than I do than a Japanese person."

"Japanese?"

"Look, I just named some language I didn't know. The point is that it makes sence to not only listen to what's being said, but how it's said. Me and pikachu have almost had few successful conversations this way."

"Hm."

"Also, wanna see what pikachu can do?"

"What?"

"Hey pikachu, say my name!"

Pikachu smiled. He tilted his head and said "Gütter!"

"Hey! Maybe you could teach him to speak the whole english language!" Dillard said semi-sarcastically.

Pikachu and Gütter looked at eachother. Gütter smiled. "Your lesson begins after we get someplace to rest."

"Pika!" He cheered.

Bailey remained knocked out. Gütter pulled out a stethoscope from his hat.

Dillard checked his mirror. "Why and how do you have a stethoscope in your hat?"

"It wouldn't fit in my bag."

Dillard was about to say something, but decided it was better (natu).

Gütter placed one the pad on Bailey's back, then he listened carefully. He smiled. "No need to worry, she's fine."

"You're starting to sound like this one girl I met in the Sinnoh region."

"You were in the Sinnoh region?"

"Don't you remeber that one month I was gone for a vacation with my family?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that's where we went."

"Would you happen do remember her name?"

"Hm... Nope. I only knew her for about a week."

"Oh well..."

Pichu was curious now. "Pika? Pichupichu pichu?"

Pikachu smiled and replied saying. "Pika, pikachu. Pikapika pika pikachu pi."

"Pichu..."

Gütter smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that voice of yours, pikachu." He said, petting pikachu's head.

"Pikachu!"

Dexter flipped open. "The island should be in view in about 5 minutes."

"That's music to my ears."

"Pika?" Pikachu said, as if he had an idea.

"Hm? Did I say something? Was it music?"

"Pika." He said with nod.

"Hey Dexter, think you can play some music for us?"

Dexter's screen flashed. "Radio activated, now locating channel..." As soon as it was finished, it began playing a song from from the 80's.

Gütter smiled, he was a 21st century kid who liked just about everything about the 80's.

Pikachu smiled, he remembered singing to this song as a pichu. As soon as the lyrics began pikachu was singing along.

Dillard chuckled a little. "I had no idea you had a pikachu with such talent."

Gütter was about to reply, but then he thought about that word. (Talent...)

"Look! We're almost there!"

Pikachu looked, but kept on singing.

Dillard sped up a little, heading towards a dock. Once they made it, the song was over.

Dexter's map reappeared. "You have reached your destiiiiii-" It was cut short. It's batteries died.

This was a surprise to Bailey, who had recently woken up. "Since when does a pokédex's batteries die?"

"Keep in mind that this is an older generation running brand new generation software." Gütter said.

"Fair point."

Dillard looked ahead. "I can see a Pokémon Center from here, we should get going."

"Alright." Said Gütter and Bailey.

Once they made it there, Dillard decided to speak for the three of them. "Nurse Joy, could you check on our pokémon while we find our room?"

"Certainly. And to save you some time, room 18a should be available."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" They all said, handing their pokéballs.

"Return, pikachu. I'll see you in a moment."

"Pika-" Pikachu was cut short as he returned.

Gütter smiled handing in his two pokéballs.

They all walked down the hall.

Dillard was the first to notice the room. "Here it is, 18a."

Gütter took bottom bunk, not wanting to be selfish. Dillard took the bunk above Gütter, and Bailey took the bottom bunk of the other bed. She always felt nervous being on the top bunk.

Gütter pulled out the book he got on his birthday, and smiled.

The Pokémon Center chime went off. "Would Gütter, Bailey, and Dillard please show up to the front desk."

They all walked back down the hall, their pokéballs lined up fashionably.

"All of your pokémon are in perfect condition.- And... Gütter?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy?"

"For some reason the computer wouldn't respond to your pichu, which is actually the reason it took so long."

"Hm. Strange. Anyway-"

"Thanks Nurse Joy." They said in unison.

"Always happy to help."

They walked back to their room.

"Come on back out, pikachu."

Pikachu landed on the bed.

Gütter plugged in his pokédex and opened his book.

Now pikachu, repeat after me. "Æ."

"A?"

"No, Æ. It's sort of like combining A and ī. Aī, Æ."

"A-I... AI... Æ?"

"Great, pikachu! Now for Bī."

Bailey sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

Dillard seemed fine with it (Possibly because the mattress was blocking out more sound for him than Bailey.) "I dunno, pikachu's already gotten farther and faster than any pokémon I've seen."

"But what about that one-"

"Remember, those were voice actors. Quit watching baby shows and learn to read."

"Yeah? Well what about-"

"Physic types don't count. They don't need to learn any language to telecommunicate."

"What about-"

"We have no idea how meowth learned to speak english."

"Aw, come on!" Said Gütter as he smacked his head.

"What now? Did you forget your own name again?"

"Dillard! You promised you'd never bring that up again!"

"I said that so you wouldn't bring up my story."

"Which one? Was it the one where you got up on the stage and-"

DILLARD used MEAN LOOK. It's very effective!

Gütter stopped speaking. His voice cracked as he said "Nevermind." He continued his lesson with pikachu.

"Oh, he must have been refering to his history with meowth. And how he never ask- Ookay..."

"...Dī. You put your tongue at the roof of your mouth and let it go as you say the sylloble."

"Pi-.. Gi-... Dī!" Said pikachu, beginning to struggle.

"Well done. Twenty to letters to go."

Pikachu nodded in a bring-it-on fashion.

Everyone slept well that night.

* * *

The next morning Bailey went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished, she fixed up her hair, making sure it was nice and straight. When she went back into the room she sighed to see the boys still asleep.

Dillard rolled over, but this was a huge mistake for him being on the top bunk. He landed on the soft carpet, but that wasn't completely good news. Gütter's dream involved Team Rocket, and he thought that was Team Rocket.

"Let's f-finish this... pikachu. Use... thunderbolt."

Pikachu accepted this command in his sleep and said "Tunda-BOOOLT!"

Pikachu electrified Dillard and managed to wake up Gütter. Pikachu woke up as well.

Bailey sighed again. "Oh boy..."

Dillard got up. "Maybe I should have taken bottom bunk..."

Gütter was still in his morning mood. "Maybe you shouldn't have sounded so much like Team Ro-"

"Gütter, food!" Pikachu said, trying to stop the argument before it began.

Gütter immediately snapped out of it. "Oh yeah! We should get some breakfast first."

The three of them walked to the cafeteria, pikachu on Gutter's shoulder.

Pichu came of her pokéball without command. She landed on Gütter's other shoulder and looked at her dad.

Pikachu wanted her to still understand him as her father. So he spoke normally. "Pikachu! Pika-pika?"

"Pi-chu!"

Gütter smiled. He didn't have to understand to know that his pokémon were just fine.

They all sat down at a table, they let out their pokémon, and everyone ate breakfast. Pichu seemed a bit confused.

Dillard noticed. "I wonder what's up with pichu."

Gütter took a moment to think about it. "Oh, that's right! She's never had pokémon food. She's only eaten berries her whole life."

"Pika, pikapika-chu. Pika, chu. Pika-chu! Pika!"

Pichu nodded her little head and took a bite. Her eyes glistened. She loved it.

"Pi-kachu!"

Gütter smiled. "Just like a father."

Once they were all finished with their food, they made sure they had everything.

"Squirtle, return." "You too, cynaquil."

Gütter looked at his pokémon. Pikachu and pichu were both playing. He decided to leave them both out. "Come along you two, time to go."

Without saying a pika, they followed.

"Where are we going nex' Dex?"

Gütter's pokédex flipped open. "Don't call me Dex! Next island is North Mandarin Island."

"There's one I remember."

Bailey was curious as usual. "What do you mean?"

"Bill and Cassidy were there once. I'll go into further detail later."

"Fair enough..."

Everyone walked back to the docks. Dillard got in the driver seat, Bailey sat in the back, and Gütter got in after helping pichu in.

"Which way?" Asked Dillard.

Gütter grew tired of being navigator. He pulled something out of his bag. "I'm not sure why I haven't considered doing this by now..." Gütter grabbed his pokédex and placed it in a carrier with a suction cup.

"Dexter, navigate."

"Will do."

Dillard smiled. "Reminds me of when I when my family used to go on long car trips." He drove the boat toward the next island.

Gütter explained the story along the way.

Bailey was the first to notice they were close. "Hey look! It's the Big Orange!"

Gütter seemed surprised, since she didn't even know the island's name. "So you have heard of it then?"

"Well, duh! This is where Jared Binoof's world tour current location is!"

Pikachu, Dillard, and Gütter didn't seem too thrilled. "_Greeaat_..."

Dillard, like many people hated Jared's 'music'. Gütter honestly didn't hate it, but he was certainly something he wouldn't be caught listening to it on purpose. Pikachu turned off the radio whenever the music turned on, there was something about that voice that he nor pichu could describe in any way other than that they genuinely hated it.

Bailey ignored them and was eager to get off the boat.

The island was closing in, and another boat, similar in size came into view as they approach the docks.

Dillard noticed they were about to collide. "Hey buddy, how about you go on ahead, I'll take that space over there." Dillard looked behind him. "Bailey, you may want to sit down for a moment before-"

Someone on the other boat stood up " '_Bailey_'?!"

The driver on the other boat gave the same warning. "Rose, you really should si-"

" '_Rose_'?!"

Both boats docked, both girls toppled over into the water. They climbed up the ladder conveniently placed nearby. They both shouted "It is you!" And then hugged each other and squealed like the two girls they were.

Gütter jumped out of the boat with a chu on each shoulder. "So Bailey who's your friend?"

Bailey laughed and said "Guys, this is my best friend, Rose."

"Nice to meet ya'!"

"Hi my name's Gütter."

"And I'm Pikachu. Over there's my daughter, pichu!"

Pichu waved. "Pi-chu!"

"Wow! A talking pikachu!"

The driver from the other boat walked up. "Please, it's probably just some ventriloquist trick."

Dillard finished up and jumped out of the boat. "That's a pretty fair claim, Gütter can do a really good pikachu voice, but that's not the case here."

Bailey thought this guy was interesting. "Rose, who's this?"

"Oh! Bailey, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kameron."

"That's with a 'k' not a 'c'."

Gütter took his pokédex and took a video. "Welcome back to Gütter's Pokémon Sightings. Here we have the evolved forms of chikorita, roselia, and abra. Bailey-f, Rose-rade, and Kadab-eron."

{Bailey used DOUBLE SLAP. PIKACHU dodged it. Hit 1 time. GÜTTER had become dizzy! ROSE used MIMIC. PIKACHU dodged. GÜTTER had fainted!}

Both chus jumped off.

"We'll be back if I regain conciseness. Gütter signing off."

Pikachu and pichu worked together to drag their trainer someplace else.

"There's Bailey for ya'. Can never take a pun."

Pichu and pikachu tried using electricity to wake Gütter up. It was very effective.

"MAN, that was some slap!" Gütter said as he rubbed his face. "It's no wonder you two grew up together."

The two girls smiled.

(And that means...) "Hey, what's that on your shoulder?"

Both girls screamed. "Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!"

Dillard whispered to Gütter "What happens when they realize there's nothing there?"

The two girls slowed down.

Gütter made a quick smile and nod. "I run." Within seconds, he no where to be seen.

Now that both girls had stopped worrying, Rose was as curious as Bailey usually is. "So what bring you to the Big Orange, as if I have to ask."

"Jared Binoof world tour!"

Rose spoke when she was half-finished. "Jared Binoof world tour!"

Both girls removed their jackets revealing both their fandom and their friendship. They had matching shirts with Jared's face on the front, and on the back they a pattern that matched up to say 'Best-a frendz 'till da' end!'

Bailey wanted to be caught up on what's been going on for her friend. "So, what starter pokémon did you choose?"

"First, tell me yours!"

"No, you!"

"No! You!"

Kameron and Dillard have had just about enough for one day. "JUST LET OUT YOUR POKÉMON AT THE SAME TIME!" They both shouted.

The two girls paused for a moment and let out their pokémon. "Wow! You chose a water type too?!"

Rose crossed her arms. "Sure did, and my mudkip and I are going to go to that concert!"

"Mudkip!"

Bailey felt the same way. "Yeah? Well so is squirtle and I."

Squirtle didn't really seem too exited. "Squir..."

"What's wrong squirtle?"

Dillard looked at squirtle. "Perhaps its just bored, it's been a while since you've had a battle."

Bailey turned to Rose. "How about it, Rose?"

"Sure! I'd love a good battle befor- AAHHH! It's almost time for the concert!"

"Ticket?" Asked Bailey holding up hers.

"Ticket."

Both girls carried their pokémon to the stadium.

Dillard checked his non-existant watch. "I'm going to the Pokémon Center, I get the feeling Gütter should be there by now."

Kameron put his hands into his pockets. "I'll come along, it's not like I'd dare go to that concert."

The two guys traded stories of having to deal with the girl they travel with. Kameron's were more personal, being Rose's boyfriend and all.

Gütter was sitting in a chair with pikachu, while pichu sitting on his hat again.

"This is nice. A place where you can just sit around, hide from being slapped in the face, and wait on your friends."

"Pika-chu."

A kid came walking by with his elekid and noticed Gütter's pokémon. "Hey, is that your pikachu?"

Gütter smiled. "Sure is."

"And this pichu too?"

Gütter thought before he responded. "To answer your question, yes. But I'd honestly say she belongs to pikachu more than she does to me."

"Um, okay..."

"I'm guessing that elekid's yours?"

"It is now. I just traded it with a friend of mine for my jolteon."

His friend came walking by with said jolteon. "You coming, Brian?"

"Nah, we got time..." His eyes moved to the right. "And a TV."

"Heh, alright. We'll stay a little longer..."

Dillard walked into the door along with Kameron.

Gütter looked. "Oh, hey Dillard. And hi... Sorry, not to good with names."

Kameron sighed.

Dillard laughed a little. "He forgot half his teachers' names in second grade."

"Hey!"

"What? You never made me promise to not say that."

"I guess I forgot..."

"You forgot to forget."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

The TV commercial was over. "And now, live from the Big Orange, Jared Binoof!"

The music began, almost everyone knew what was coming now. Or did they? Once the singing began all the electric pokémon went crazy.

Jolteon was trying to cover it's ears. "Jolt! Jolt jolt!"

Elekid was simply spinning it's arms and hurting itself in the confusion. "BibiBI! BIBIBI!"

Pikchu had her ears folded down, and began to cry.

Pikachu's previous trainer's impression was revealed. "Augh! Someone turn that pika-pika piece of pika off!"

"What was that all about?" Asked Brian.

Dexter flipped open. "PIKACHU used CURSE. But not the move, if you follow."

Every electric pokémon did some electric attack out of frustration, shocking their trainers.

"Someone just use the remote!" Gütter shouted.

No one knew who did it, but someone threw the remote at the TV and broke it.

Gütter pulled out his comb. "Okay... Not what I meant, but that works too."

Brain just realized what he saw. "So wait, your pikachu can talk? And your pichu has that- y'know- ear- thing?"

"I have a nice pair on my hands... Well, shoulders." Said Gütter as pichu and pikachu jumped back up onto him.

"Wow... Hey, do you-"

"No, they're mine and will stay that way."

"Aw man..."

"How'd you know what he was going to say?" Asked his friend.

Gütter somehow pulled a different hat out of his hat and said in a low and quick british voice "Well I thought it was rather obvious. For starters, he preformed a trade and he clearly liked the results. Secondly, the look he had was practically shouting that he was interested in pichu and pikachu. The giveaway was that his hands were staying close to his belt implying that was about to take a pokéball from it at any moment. These could have all also lined up to him wanting to battle, but he didn't have the tone of voice anywhere near ready for a battle. His middle name is Banana."

Brian was stupefied by Gütter stroke of Sherlock-ness, knowing every last word was correct.

"Joltjolt! Jolt!"

"Jolteon said it's glad to hear the end of that song." Said pikachu.

"Brilliant translation my dear pika." Gütter switched back his hats.

"How does he do that with his hat?" Whispered Kameron.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Dillard.

[Meanwhile.]

Bailey and Rose were walking out of the stadium.

Rose had bought a shirt that her mudkip could wear. "You like your new shirt, mudkip?"

"Mudkip!" It said, smiling and nodding.

Squirtle had previously gone back into it's pokéball before the show even started.

"I wonder why my squirtle didn't want to stay out and watch..."

"Like people, some pokémon just don't like some music."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Should we go back to our friends yet?"

"I think we should. Knowing Gütter, he's probably getting pretty bored right now."

The two girls walked to the pokémon center, exchanging stories on their way.

Dillard, Gütter, Brian, Brian's friend, and all of their pokémon were just sitting there. Out of things to talk about, not in the mood to go anywhere else, and just waiting on two people. The boredom broke when the two girls came walking in through the door.

Gütter looked up. "Oh hey Bailey." He said before turning to Dillard. "Now can we go?"

"Sure. Let me just go tell Kameron."

Rose seemed confused. "I thought there were some TVs here..."

Gütter chuckled a little. "You may want to try and look up."

She looked up to see all the TVs with remotes inside of them. "Oh... What happened?"

Brian explained this one. "For some reason, it seems like every electric pokémon we have can't stand the sound of Jared Binoof."

Gütter continued for him. "I asked for anyone to use the remote, and that's exactly what they did."

Pikachu crossed his arms. "But at least it worked."

Dillard came back with Kameron. "Alright, everyone ready to go?"

Bailey and Rose put their jackets back on. "We're ready."

Gütter stood. "I know I'm ready."

Brian and his friend got up. "We've got our own places to see, It was nice meeting you."

Everyone left the Pokémon Center, going their own path with their own group.

Rose and Bailey split up at the docks.

Dillard knew someone was forgeting something. "Bailey, Rose, did you two ever have that battle."

The two girls stopped in their tracks. "Oh, I guess I forgot!" They both said.

Gütter crossed his arms. (That's my line...)

Kameron decided to not get in the boat. "I'll be the judge."

"Great! Thanks!"

"The battle between Bailey and Rose will now begin. Each trainer will use one pokémon and there shall be no time limits. Begin!"

"Come on out squirtle!"

Squirtle refused to come out of it's pokéball.

"Uhh... I said, squirtle come out..."

Squirtle refused once again.

"Oh forget it..." Bailey said as she climbed into the boat. "Sorry, Rose."

"Oh it's fine Bailey, I'm sure we'll see each other again some other time." She said as she got on her boat with Kameron.

"Okay, see you then, Rose."

"See ya'!"

Both boats drove off in different directions. Gütter put his pokédex back up. "Where to now Dexter?"

"This next island will be our last destination in the Orange Islands, and you know what that means."

Gütter gasped. "Pikachu, prepare for awesomeness when we go to this next island."

"Okay." Pikachu said, having no idea what was coming.

[*Narrator* After meeting up with an old friend and going to a concert, Bailey and her to friends head off to an island that certainly has Gütter exited. What awaits them all? We'll just have to wait and see!]


End file.
